Child of Destiny
by kat.A.t
Summary: When Haniel is forced by her grandmother to enter the tournament, she discovers powers she never thought she had. What will happen when she meets Yoh and his group? PLEASE REVIEW! RENxOC.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys:). This is my first fanfic EVER so I'm pretty excited to see how it turns out...Please R&R. If you have an question feel free to ask. Well then, enjoyy!**

**Kisses**

**-kat.A.t**

**P.S. I don't own Shaman King. I do own the OCs are all mine, though.**

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" I roared as I ran into the house and slammed the door behind me.

"Haniel! Get out here, you spoiled little brat! Training is NOT over!" grandma screamed from behind the door I locked.

"Damn it, old lady! I already told you I'M NOT FOLLOWING THAT SPARTAN TRAINING OF YOURS"

"The Shaman Tournament begins in two days! You need to be prepared or else you'll be killed before you can even say "great spirit".

"If you weren't my grandma, I would tell you just where to shove your stupid tournament. I'm not going to no-man's-land just to get my ass kicked."

"Haniel" her tone changed into a motherly love one. "Come here, I have something to show you"

"That's cheating grandma, you know I can't say no to your sweet voice" I said as I opened the door slowly. She just grinned and guided me to the dinning table, where a sealed envelope laid.

"This is your mother's will, my child. It is time you read it."

"Mom's?" I felt my voice trembling. For fourteen years I've never heard about her. It is an unspoken rule not to mention her name in this household. The room suddenly became colder. A chilly air that for me meant nothing but death. My grandma felt my uneasiness and place a warm hand over mine and with the other handed me the envelope.

"There's nothing to fear, Haniel. The spirits in this house are harmless. You should know that; you should give them a chance." She reassured me.

It's not like I'm scared or anything; I come from a long line of powerful shamans, after all. The only reason I dislike them is because I know how horrible they can be. Like the one who killed my parents, just after mom gave birth to me.

"Could you open it for me, grandma?" I pleaded. She hesitated for a second, but then took the envelope with a smile. The paper was so old that it almost crumbled under her frail-looking fingers. (I say frail looking because my grandma is many things, but frail is not one of them)

"There's only one line in here" Her eyes where fixed on the paper, which she handed to me quickly.

_Haniel, my daughter, is to enter the Shaman Tournament at the age of fourteen_

"Just perfect. Just freaking perfect." I mumbled. This was not even a will! She is not leaving anything for her only daughter; in fact, she is asking something from me! Something that I'd rather stick pins in my eyes than doing.

"Well, it looks you'll be entering the contest after all."

I felt hot tears drowning my eyes. As soon as one rolled down my cheek, my grandmother placed my head in her lap and began stroking my long, straight, auburn hair; just like when I was a little kid.

"Your mother would never ask the impossible form you, girl. She knows that deep inside, you are way more powerful than your ancestors, and that's saying a lot. That's why she left Ariel with you"

"H-how in the w-world I'm I g-going to pull that o-off?" Sobs began drowning my voice. "Ariel d-doesn't even listens to me! He is supposed t-to do as I say, f-for God's s-sake!"

"Ariel won't accept you as long as you reject him. The correct bond between a shaman and his spirit is based on trust from each party. It's not a slave-master thing." Her voice came out full of confidence and trust. "And besides, Ariel has powers beyond our knowledge. As I've told you before, he has been known as the angel of healing, wrath and creation. His name translates directly into "Lion of God." She went on and on about the greatness of Ariel, my family's legacy. "He is said to have authority over the elements." From there I could hear no longer.

There was only one thing I knew for certain about Ariel. He is too powerful for me to use.

"Haniel, do you know why your parents died?" I bolted up immediately, eager but afraid to hear the story I've wanted to hear for years now.

"Hundreds of years ago, our family received a prophecy. When the seventh child of a seventh child gives birth to the girl with amber eyes, our family's destiny in the Shaman Tournament will be full field." She sounded almost as if she was reciting an old poem. I looked into the glass-table and saw worry reflect in my own amber eyes.

_Wait! Amber eyes? My mother was a seventh child, right? That means that the child of the prophecy is-_

_"_The prophecy talks about you, my dear Haniel" I was so shocked I could barely keep on listening. "Unfortunately, the prophecy was heard by our former enemy clan, the Asakura clan. The night you were born, Asakura Hao, sent his Spirit of Fire to assassinate you in order to secure the power of the his clan." I could felt my stomach sinking and tears in my eyes again. Anyway, grandma went on.

"Your mother and father tried to protect you, but were killed almost instantly. Then a miracle occurred. You were able to command Ariel to take you to my house, and he did that, leaving no trace behind. You were able to use your spirit just after one day of being born! That's when we knew you were the one"

"MY FAMILY DIED PROTECTING ME?" now I was on my feet "DON'T MESS WITH ME! WHY COULDN'T THEY JUST LEAVE ME? I HATE THEM FOR GIVING UP THEIR LIVES FOR SUCH A STUPID CAUSE!" Then my legs gave up and I fell on my knees, too angry to cry.

"You worry about others too much. Of course they protected you out of love" Said grandma as she grabbed my chin and lifted my head. "I want you to go, but if you go with a heart filled with hatred, you'll lose much more than just a fight."

"What is that?" I asked while getting on my feet.

"Your humanity, my child."

That night I couldn't sleep. I open my balcony door and stepped into the night. It saddened me to see that no stars where visible. The light of this filthy city made the planet look as if it had already lost the battle against humans. Trying to make this wreck a better place seemed like a lost cause.

_A lost cause_.

Funny how this reminded me how my parents died for a battle, that deep in my heart I knew that they knew, was a loss for sure. _No cause is lost, as long as there is a fool willing to fight for it_, I remembered hearing somewhere.

And then, another issue came to my mind. Asakura Hao.

The truth is, a spirit didn't do this to my family, but a man whose heart was filled with selfishness and greed. At the end, spirits just get corrupted because of humans, like everything else that was once pure. Maybe I should listen to my grandma and give them a chance. I closed my eyes and allowed my energy to spread. For a moment, I swore I could feel stars that weren't there. For a moment, I felt Ariel for the first time.

Next morning, I felt ad energy I've had never felt before. I felt light as a feather but strong as a lion. I jumped from my bed and proceeded to change, when I heard a voice I've never spoken to, but knew by heart.

"Good morning, my lady." said the voice

"Ariel" I said in a whisper, almost tasting the strange word as it left my lips. I turned around, and saw my spirit for the first time, standing right there, with the head lowered in a small bow.

He was completely dressed in a golden armor. His face, which was framed by dark brown strands of hair, was lit with a beautiful glow. His eyes, I observed, where the same deep amber as mine. A halo floated over his head and metal wings where neatly folded against his back. A chain with a cross hung from his neck.

"I've been waiting for you to accept me as your spirit"

"Oh, you have no idea" I was too busy staring at him like an idiot that I didn't noticed grandma coming in.

"I see you finally met each other"

"Grandma!" I ran to hug her "I did it! I found my spirit!"

"Seems like it." said grandma in a no-so-amused tone. "Do not get to confident. You are still an inexperienced shaman. The real challenge begins today"

"Jeez grandma, thanks for all your support" I said with sarcasm.

"Your welcome, Haniel; and by the way, I left you a little present in the training grounds. Use is wisely." And with that she was already gone.

When I first stepped into the grounds, all I could see was nothing. Then I looked closely, and I saw it. Leaning against a tree, was a golden staff. A sunray was hitting directly over the thing, making it look like a heavenly gift.

As soon as I got hold of it, I observed every detail adoringly.

It was fairly plain, but I didn't want a flashy weapon anyways. It was completely golden, with two small spheres at each end. I was about a meter long. I looked closer and at the bottom I could see a small scripture engraved. Haniel.

"Holy shit, this is amazing!"

"I think that kind of language is not fit for a lady like you, my lady" Ariel's voice came suddenly from behind, and I realized I had left him in the room.

"Well, I think you should shut up and look at THIS" I handed him the staff.

"It truly is an amazing weapon. It fits you, lady Haniel"

"It does, right?" Could this day get any better? I felt as if the world was smiling at me.

Then the presence of a strong spiritual force zapped through me.

_Or maybe not._

I could tell Ariel felt it, too. He had positioned himself in front of me. I took a step forward, but the angel raised a restraining arm in front of me.

"There is a strong shaman near. Please stay back, my lady."

"Yes, Ariel, please protect me with all your might"

"My lady..." he looked at me with eyes full of glee, but I broke his fantasy bubble immediately.

"AS IF!" I shouted at Ariel "Do I really look that defenseless in your eyes, stupid?"

"O-of course not, lady Haniel. Is just that I would like to be useful to you." he was definitely sulking now. Great, A moody angel. Just what I needed right now.

"Look, it's not like I don't trust you. I just think that spirits are not shields for us shamans. I mean-" But I didn't get to finish the last sentence. I was rudely interrupted by a freak that looked like he just came from a costume party.

"Chikako Haniel" Spoke a longhaired man that was floating right above us. "My name is Silva, and I'm here to see if you're worthy of earning your Oracle Bell, and entering the Shaman Tournament."

"Damn it, I totally forgot about the tournament!" I said to myself.

"Ready or not, our fight begins now" and then he launched at me.

"WOAH!" I dodged "What the hell are you doing?"

"With that level of furyoku, you won't even make it to the first round" the look in his face was dead serious.

"Fury...oku? What is that? Answer me!"

"Furyoku is the ability to grant our spirit physical forms. That is the true power of a shaman!"

So that's what he's been using up until now!

"If you want to defeat me, you must figure how to use it."

".FAIR!. I mean, how I'm I going to figure a new technique in less than, what? Five minutes? I just got a spirit this morning, for crying out loud!"

"So you are just going to whine there until time runs out?" Silva defied me "What would your mother think about this?"

"You better watch your words, jerkface. Talk about my mom one more time and-"

"And what? You are going to kill me? I would like to see you try!" he was smirking like an ass hole.

"And I'll kick your ass from here to whatever cave you came from! That's what!" Suddenly, I felt a rush of power run through my whole body. My mind was crystal clear and I felt as if I knew what to do. Before I could even think, my body was already moving on it's own.

"ARIEL" I commanded "INTO THE STAFF" Then all I could see was light.

A spiritual power that I never knew I had began to unleash as Ariel fused with my staff. When I was able to open my eyes again, I had a whole new weapon.

The staff, which used to be plain gold, was now surrounded by a chain; and at the top, metallic wings appeared. It looked like an artifact that belongs to an angel or something.

"Mistress..." Ariel said. "You are releasing to much furyoku at the same time! I won't be able to maintain the over soul stable!"

"H-how do I m-make it stop?" Now I felt was he was talking about. My spiritual energy was over whelming my mind and body.

"A-amazing," mumbled Silva to himself. "so much furyoku without previous experience. Who exactly is this girl?"

Now I was losing my self. How could I not be able to control my own over soul? This is ridiculous.

That's it! This is MY power. As long as I clear my head, I would be able to control it; or so I've heard. Okay, it's now or never so-

"MAKE IT STOP!" Fortunately, it did. Everyone was frozen in place (even my grandma, who had just stepped out of the house), but I was too tired to care. I felt light headed, and in matters of second I blacked out.

_-Meanwhile Haniel was unconscious_-

"There is no doubt your granddaughter possesses great power" Said Silva while sipping from his cup of tea. "But she lacks control. Today she released so much energy that the souls around here have become restless. It is dangerous to send her to the tournament in her current state.

"Do no underestimate Haniel. What she lacks in physical strength, she compensates in determination; when she wants to, of course. The fact that Ariel was finally able to appear to her means that she is beginning to accept her destiny." the old lady answered back. "She has natural talent, not to mention a powerful weapon; instinct. She only lacks self-confidence"

There was a long pause.

"Very well, then. I'll let her participate in the tournament. Since preliminaries are already over, she will be marked as an official competitor. Here is her Oracle Bell and a map to where all contestants will meet tomorrow. Goodnight, Kikyo."

Haniel is far stronger than you all suspect, though grandma.

-End-

When I woke up, I found the Oracle Bell next to my pillow. A map was attached to it and a post it was stuck in the door.

_The meeting of all shamans is at 10:00 a.m. don't be late, Haniel, _it said. P.S. Haru and Aki will be waiting for you downstairs.

I glanced at the clock and realized I still had plenty of time to get ready. It took me sometime to pick an outfit, but I finally picked something practical and decent at the same time.

I chose to wear a sleeveless white cotton dress that went down to the middle of my thighs. The dress had slits at both sides of my legs, revealing a tight, black short underneath. I used a brown lather strap to tie my staff around my back, and finally tied my hair in a high ponytail.

When I finished packing, it was 9:00 a.m. _I better get going._

"Ariel, we're leaving now"

"I'm ready, lady Haniel"

I rushed down the stairs and found a girl (Aki), and a boy (Haru) already waiting for me at the entrance.

Haru and Aki are twins from the second branch of my clan. As members of the second branch, they are supposed to obey the main house (me). They are both quite strong and Haru has some kind of healing ability. Anyway, when I was younger, it was decided that if I ever entered the Shaman Tournament, they would be my teammates. Which was totally fine with me since I love them to death.

"Haru! Aki! It's been so long since I last saw you!" I gave both a hug "This is Ariel, my spirit."

"It is a pleasure to finally meet Haniel's spirit" said Haru "My name is Haru, and this is my spirit, Lex" he pointed at the eagle that was sitting on his shoulder.

"Hey there! My name is Aki! This is Nex" The panther beside her nodded slightly.

The thing is, none of their spirits talk.

"Okay! Let's go then!"

-At the air base-

"God, this looks like a goddamned freak show"

"It does," said both twins in agreement._ Heh_, _I love when they do that_.

We walked around for a while, then the twins went to buy some supplies and left Ariel and me to wandering alone.

"LADY HANIEL, WATCH OUT!"

I reflexively jumped back just in time to avoid getting hit by a boy who was sent flying into a wood pillar. The boy's blue spiky hair was now covered with shattered wood. His jacket and shorts were the same.

"This is picking a fight, Horo Horo." Said the guy, who apparently was responsible for what just happened.

"Horo Horo!" shouted a bunch of guys who came running to aid his friend.

Suddenly, the biggest spirit I've ever seen appeared above us. He was completely red and resembled a demon. Sparks of fire where went flying everywhere, burning the people who stood close enough.

"STOP IT!" I said without thinking. "Can't you see innocent bystanders are getting hurt? What are you, brain dead?"

_I swear, this mouth of mine is going to get me killed someday._

The long haired boy who controlled the demon was now staring right into my eyes.

_Or maybe right now._

"Well, well. We finally meet again, little Haniel. You have grown" he said with a smile. _What did he meant with "again"? Have I seen this bastard before?_

"What is that thing?" Asked a man dressed in a white suit and whose hair was spliced in two.

"This is the Spirit of Fire, Ryu" answered demon-boy "He is very easily angered, so choose your words carefully when you talk to the future king, Hao"

"You don't say..." I said in perfectly audible voice.

Then realization hit me like a train. Spirit of Fire? Hao? Could this guy possibly be...? I can't believe it! I've heard of reincarnation before, but never actually thought it was possible. I could feel anger filling my body and my blood was boiling. This is the one who-.

"What a pretentious guy" Now the one talking was a boy with a single spike in his hair. He had a beautiful eye color. "You are no king, because you are gone die right now!" then he jumped at Hao with a gigantic spear, or whatever it is called.

His attacked was deflected easily.

"Such a small temper, why are you in such a hurry, Ren?" Hao's relaxed expression was making me sick. I could barely resist the urge of attacking him with all I've got. Then I felt something on my shoulder. It was Ariel.

"My lady, please calm down. It is not worth fighting him right now." he assured "Remember that if you hold hatred in your soul, you won't get away with only your pride hurt"

"Thanks Ariel, you are right; but someone should warn them as well." I was referring to that group who was about to start an all-out fight against Hao.

I was expecting a rain of blood to fall any second, but Hao began to retreat, but first said a few words to a boy who looked exactly as him, but with shorter hair.

"Yoh, I was moved my your determination. I believe you will make a good lackey for me, so you must win every battle for me, the future king." I expected him to turn around and walk away, but instead he approached me and continued his little speech. "I'll see you soon, Haniel. Maybe if you are strong enough, I will allow you to live. As my servant, of course. So do me a favor and stay alive."

"I say the same thing to you, Hao. Stay alive because I'll be the one who defeats you"

He looked amused for a second, and then began laughing. Hard. Then finally he left.

As he walked away I could feel everyone's eyes on me, specially that Yoh fellow.

"What?" I snapped. I was already angry enough to listen to this people's crap.

"Heh heh, you are pretty interesting. What is your name?"

"Haniel"

"That's a cool name. Well, I'm Yoh." He ext ended his hand, and I took it hesitantly.

"Guys, why don't you introduce yourselves to Haniel?"

"Why should we?" said Ren, or Wen, or whatever. "How do we know she is not one of Hao's underlings? She could be planning to kill us right now."

Are you serious?

"Oh come on, Ren. She seems like a nice girl." said Horo Horo.

"You are all a bunch of naive baboons. How can you be so trusting of this brat?"

Okay, that was enough.

"Okay, listen up, jerk" he threw a death glare at me. "First of all, you don't need my help to get killed. You were doing fine by yourself just now. Second of all the only brat around here is you and that horn at the top of your head" I didn't noticed I have taken a few steps forward or the fact that my nose and Ren's were almost touching. "And one last thing" I said before leaving "call me Hao's underling one more time, and I'll rip your lungs out."

I heard a bunch of giggles and laughter coming from Horo Horo and Yoh. With a satisfied grin I walked towards the plane.


	2. Chapter 2

**Heyy guys, chapter 2 is up! Please please pleas R&R. Suggestions are welcomed, but please don't be mean :S Btw sorry if some phrases don't make sense or something (english is not my first language). Well enjoy!**

**Kisses,**

**kat.A.t **

-At the plane-

"Where were you, Haniel? Aki and I were beginning to worry."

"Sorry guys, I got caught up in something" And by something I mean a near death experience. Aki and Haru looked at me with suspicious eyes.

"Are you sure everything is okay? You know that we can't let anything happen to you."

"I'm fine, really" The truth is that I was feeling kind of anxious. I looked at the rows in the back, and saw Yoh's group. They were looking at the back seats. Then I saw Hao waving at him, and to my surprise, he waved back.

"What's with that guy?"

"With who, Haniel?" Asked a concerned Haru.

"No one." Haru sat back down, but I kept looking to the back. Then Hao caught my eyes. Just like with Yoh, he waved friendlily at me. I slowly began to raise my hand and...

Flipped him off.

He just giggled in return. Anyway, Hao was not the only one looking at me. That Ren boy had watched my little act. We glared at each other until he dropped his gaze. _Ha-ha loser. _I noticed his cheeks turned a little red. Is he...blushing? Whatever.

I sat back and leaned my head on Haru's shoulder, ready to get some shut-eye.

A million hours later, my whole team had fallen asleep. I could feel Aki's head in my lap, and Haru was leaning against me. I had just woken up, but my eyes were still closed. My body felt as heavy as hell. God, I was so tired!

The truth is, I've been training behind my grandma's back for years now hoping to be so strong I wouldn't be forced to enter the Tournament. That went well. The good new is that I had built lot of resistance, and with mediation, self-control as well (except with my new furyoku, of course).

In the background I began to hear some announcements, but I could barely bring myself to listen.

_Currently 40,000 above US land...get there by yourselves...3 months...hold on to your things...we we'll disappear._

Huh?

Then the whole plane disappeared and we were falling. From the sky. Into the middle of nowhere.

"HOLY SHIT!" The twins were just a couple of feet from me, holding on to each other. "WE'RE GOING TO GET KILLED". We were falling so fast my eyes were tearing.

"Pathetic" I turned just to see Hao sitting over his spirit along with a bunch of wierdos. "Your little furyoku won't suffice. We are more than 10,000 meters from the floor. You are going to get squashed at the bottom." He was talking to Horo Horo, who was standing on to of a snowboard. Was that his great plan?

Ren was falling straight down with his head first. Yoh was as relaxed as always, and Ryu had already fainted.

"This is a test to see if we can control our furyoku under pressure" Explained Haru. "If we concentrate all our furyoku at the moment of landing, we should be able to stop the fall."

"Then we leave this one to you, Haniel" Aki said cheerfully as ever.

"Why only me? We should do it all together! Just like them!" I pointed at Yoh and his gang.

"Lady Haniel, you possess way more furyoku than them. Consider this as an exercise to control your release of power."

We were all about to die and they placed all their trust in me, the newbie. I mean, I don't even think I possess that amount of power! Shit I can see the ground now. Okay, there is no time to think. Everyone's life depends on me.

I tried to relax my body and mind as much as possible. Then I grabbed my staff and began the over soul.

"Ariel, into the staff!" Ariel fused himself to the staff. If I do it seconds before landing, we have a better chance to survive.

"Don't worry Haniel, we trust you completely."

"Fine. Lets do this Ariel!"

"I'm right here with you, my lady"

We had a few seconds before landing, and I still saw some Shamans around us unable to stop the impact. How horrible.

3

2

1

"NOW!" I released as much furyoku as needed. It seemed to have work, because we landed like feathers on our feet.

"Wow. You are better than I've imagined! No offense." Said Aki as she embraced me in a tight hug.

"None taken."

Suddenly I felt really weak, as if my body had been drain form its energy. My sight got blurry and I began to sway.

"Haniel, are you okay? You look terribly pale."

"I'm fine, Haru, really..." And then I fell flat on my face.

-While unconscious-

I had a really weird dream. I was in my mother's arms while she looked at me with adoring eyes. The door slammed open and my father came rushing in. I couldn't really listen to anything, but something was obviously wrong. The room began to get warm. Too warm. My mother placed me in a crib and stood in front of me with her arms extended, as if she was shielding me from something. And that something was the Spirit of Fire. The scene began to blur, and just before everything went black, my mom turned around and mouthed something at me.

_"Remember, Haniel, revenge never helped everyone."_

_-End of dream-_

"Guys, I think she is waking up." said a distant voice.

I slowly opened my eyes and the first thing I saw was Yoh's face staring down at me.

"Wha-? I mean, -where?" I got up immediately.

"Lady Haniel! How are you feeling?"

"Like shit."

"You passed out after we landed, my lady. We were all so worried. You slept all through the day" As he said it, I realized it was already dark. There was a bonfire a couple of meters from me. Around it were Horo Horo, Ren, and Ryu were sitting. Haru and Aki were kneeling just beside me, with a worried expression.

"What are we doing with them?" I asked.

"Well, they landed a couple of seconds after us. They saw you had fainted and offered to help." Aki's voice sounded as if she had been crying. "Let's go sit next to the fire. You should warm up a bit."

With Haru's help I got up and walked to the fire. I sat between Horo Horo and Ren.

"Well, well, so you finally decided to wake up." Said Spike-boy with a smirk. "Why did you faint anyway? Afraid of heights? " He said mockingly

I opened my mouth to answer back, but it was Haru who got up and grabbed the collar or Ren's shirt.

"What is your problem?" roared Ren.

"YOU ARE!" Wow, Haru could be scary when he wanted. "I appreciate your help, but you DO NOT have any right to talk to her that way!"

"Are you trying to pick a fight with me? BASON!" Ren already had his spear ready for battle.

"That's exactly it. LEX!" Haru's twin swords were glowing with over soul.

"Haru, stop it." My voice came out colder than what I had wanted. "You know I hate battles."

"Fine." He deactivated his over soul. "You are one lucky bastard, Ren Tao"

"Humph" was all Ren said. What is it with guys showing off their pointy weapons and stuff? Then Aki sat down next to me and said with teary eyes.

"Haniel, I'm so sorry! We shouldn't have asked you to stop all of our falls with your furyoku."

"That's fine, Aki. I brought this upon myself." I began patting her head.

"Wow! You stopped the impact of three people? We had to use all our furyoku at once to be able to survive!" said an amazed Horo Horo.

"Well, actually-"

"Lady Haniel helped other people as well. Many shamans were not able to control their power during the fall, so my lady did it for them. You thought I wouldn't notice?" Ariel said. "Lady, you should control your reckless actions."

Suddenly, there was a disturbing silence.

"Are you serious?" Asked Horo Horo. "Did you really helped lots of people?"

"You are pretty strong, aren't you?" said Yoh with a goofy smile.

"That's one more reason not to trust you" I bet you know who said this

"That's it!" Ryu jumped from his seat and grabbed my hand. "Go out with me, my dear Haniel! Together we will-"

"No" I said flatly. That only made him get closer, tightening his grip on my hand.

Let me clarify that the only reason I haven't pounded him into the floor is because I have used most of my energy.

"Let go you freak!" Then the most unexpected thing happened. In a blink of an eye, Ren was standing behind Ryu, and with a single slash of his spear he sliced half of Ryu's hair.

"Stop that, you walking obscenity." He said firmly. "You are just bringing shame upon us."

"Thank you" I said as soon as Ryu had retreated somewhere to fix his hair.

"I did not do it for you. If that's what you were thinking, you should go to the hospital to get that empty brain of yours checked up" he scuffed and then went to lay down in his sleeping bag.

"Whatever"

After an hour of chatting and getting to know each other, everyone had already gone to sleep, except for me. Maybe because I have slept through the whole day. I stood up quietly, trying not to wake anyone else. According to my clock it was 11:00 p.m.

"Are you okay, lady Haniel?" Ariel had popped out of nowhere.

"Yeah, just not in the mood to sleep. I think I'm gonna take a short walk around. You should really go to sleep."

"But we are in the middle of nowhere. I should go with you to make sure you are safe." he insisted.

"Look, I just need some time to think. I could really use some time alone."

It took several minutes to convince him, but it finally worked. I walked around for five minutes, and then realized I was not getting anywhere. What was I expecting? To find a five star restaurant? Not likely. I sat down in the nearest rock and sighted.

"You know what they say about eavesdroppers, don't you, Ren?" I have been listening to his footsteps for the last two minutes.

He caught up with me in less than a second; sure enough he had his spear in his hands.

"What were you expecting to find? A secret meeting with Hao or something?"

"Can't deny that." He answered while loosening his grip on the spear. "What are you up to now?"

"I'm thinking. Ever heard about it?" I teased. The truth is I was getting tired of being alone. "Why don't you put that thing down before you hurt somebody and join me?"

He hesitated for a moment, but then sat right next to me, careful not to make any kind of contact with my body. Boys. But I was too relaxed to care. The sky was filled with million of stars and a cool breeze was blowing by.

"It's kind of cold, isn't it?" I tried to start a conversation.

"It's because of that skimpy dress of yours. Why don't you slip into something warmer." he replied, annoyed.

"Why don't you slip in a coma?"

"Are you usually this annoying or you are making a special effort tonight?"

"Just for you darling" I said with a sweet voice.

This was really going nowhere. Then a question popped in my head?

"Why were you following me, anyway?" I asked

"I told you already. I don't trust you or that angel of yours. I'm here to make sure to stop you in case you try something suspicious."

"Oh yeah? Then why is Bason not here with you?"

"B-because w-well," he stuttered, " I don't need him to defeat you!"

I gave his answer a thought.

"You are probably right," I said with a chuckle.

"Huh?" he was taken back by the fact I agreed with him. I was shocked, as well, but he was probably right.

"Wanna know why?" I didn't wait for his answer "Because you guys have dreams."

Ren just sat there, looking at the sky. In a firm voice he answered, "Dreams won't help you become shaman king. They won't make you stronger."

"I think you are wrong, Ren. When you are being trampled by your opponent in battle, when you think you already gave all you've got and can't even find the strength to get up, you start thinking. About why or for whom you are doing this. Who is waiting for you to return safely? Why did you enter the tournament in first place? Dreams make you find strength within yourself." Great, now I'm getting all mushy. What gives? Might as well finish my speech. "Too bad I don't have any."

"You entered the tournament just because?" he asked.

"Maybe."

"Listen to me, and listen well because I won't repeat myself." He began. "I think you are strong, and that's why I don't trust you."

"Sorry, come again?" I couldn't believe my ears. I watched as he struggled to find the right words to say.

"Look, before we landed, I felt an incredible amount of furyoku coming from below. At first, I thought it was Hao, but I couldn't find him anywhere." I paid close attention to his words, but didn't take my eyes from the sky. "Then I saw you, all passed out in that jerk's arms (probably Haru), and denied with all my might that you were the one with those powers; but hearing your story confirmed it." He made a small pause. "So I don't think you are here because of a whim."

I lowered my eyes and saw him staring right at me. His eyes where a strange color between green and amber. It was beautiful. I flashed a smile at him and he blushed deeply. "Thank you, Ren. I mean it." It took him a few seconds to relax, then he stood up.

"W-whatever. I'm going back." and he left. _He is pretty interesting._


	3. Characters profile

Hello! Well, this is a character profile of my OCs so you can have a better idea of what they're like. Please enjoy!

**Chikako Haniel (Haniel is the name of an actual angel)**

Gender: female

Age: 14

Spirit: Ariel (Is another angel I read about.)

Weapon: a staff her grandmother gave her. It is plain gold with two small spheres at each end. Her name is written at the lower end. When she uses over soul, the staff grows metallic wings (just like Ariel's) and is surrounded by a chain (Again, just like Ariel's).

Physical appearance: Auburn, straight hair that falls almost to her waist (She ties is up in a high ponytail). Amber eyes and fair skin. She is shorter than Yoh but taller than Ren.

Outfit: Short white dress (like Anna's, but shorter) with slits at each side of her legs. Underneath she wears a tight black short. Haniel uses a brown, leather strap to hold the staff in her back.

Personality: Carefree but serious. Does no trust people easily and has a strong personality. Short-tempered when dealing with annoying people. She is pretty honest about what she thinks (tends to think out loud). Loyal and trustable. Hates fights, but does it when necessary.

Background: Her were parents killed a day after she was born, so she lives with her grandmother. She is the child of the prophecy that runs in her clan. She enters the tournament because of her late mother's wish. Her teammates are Aki and Haru. Dislikes Hao, but cannot bring herself to hate him, although his spirit killed her parents in order to prevent the prophesie form being full field.

**Aki**

Gender: Female

Age: 15

Spirit: Nex, a black panther

Weapon: Iron claws that come out from the black gloves she usually wears.

Physical appearance: Thick and long black hair that she wears loose. She has green eyes and olive skin. She is as tall as Yoh.

Outfit: Black v-neck t-shirt and jean shorts. Brown belt from where she hangs her Oracle Bell.

Personality: She has two personalities. Usually cheerful (almost to the pint of being annoying) and optimist, but completely serious during battle. She has a huge appetite. She feels protective of Haniel and loves sticking with her.

Background: She is a member of the second branch of Haniel's family. At a young age it was decided that she and her brother Haru would be teammates of Haniel at the Shaman Tournament. The second branch exists to protect and serve members of the main branch (not that Haniel approves).

**Haru**

Gender: Male

Age: 15

Spirit: Lex, the eagle. (I took the name from Lex Luthor of Smallville:D)

Weapon: Twin swords

Physical appearance: He has dark messy hair (almost like Yoh's but shorter). The same green eyes as his twin sister, Aki, and the same skin, as well. A little bit taller than Aki.

Outfit: Black hoodie over a white t-shirt. Torn jeans with two black belts (he hangs a sword in each). He has a bag that he straps across his chest, and his oracle bell hangs from his neck.

Personality: Serious and calmed. He usually thinks before he acts. Shows great care for Haniel and usually defends her. Unlike his sister, he is quiet and controlled.

Background: Considered a genius in his clan because of his strategic ability and rare healing powers, which are not very strong. He was also assigned to be in Haniel's team at the tournament. He takes his job of protecting Haniel really seriously and honestly cares for her.


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey guys:) finally I finished chapter three. I'm going through some kind of lack-of-ideas phase, so please leave some suggestions after reading. REVIEWING IS A MOST! (Don't feel obligated, though) Enjoy!**

**Kisses**

**-kat.A.t**

Ren's POV

After my little "chat" with Haniel, I returned to the camp and laid down in my sleeping bag.

"Master Ren, where you able to find lady Haniel?" Ariel materialized besides me

"As a matter of fact, I did." I replied. "She was quite all right, if you ask me. I don't see why you asked me to go check up on her."

"My apologies. I've just been worried about her. She is just so...serene."

"Serene? You call that sassy girl serene?" I asked in disbelief. Ever since we met we don't do anything but argue about every single thing.

"She may have a strong character, but deep inside she carries tremendous guilt." The spirit was almost whispering. "Even after meeting Hao, she kept control over her emotions. I'm afraid her rage might take over next time they meet."

"What does Hao has to do in all of this? Why would she hold a grudge against him?" I have actually started to wonder what connection she might have with him. When they met at the air base, they seemed to know each other.

"My lady's parents died protecting her from Hao. She is the child of a prophecy, you see. Hao was afraid her existence could jeopardize his feature as king; but just until two days ago, she did not knew anything about this."

"So that's what's going on between them. I had a feeling something like that had happened." Said Yoh, suddenly appearing next to me.

"Your lack of presence scares the hell out of me sometimes." I said to him. Then I turned back to Ariel. "So she thinks it's her fault. Isn't that a little narcissistic? "

"Oh no, Master Ren. Lady Haniel is extremely wise for her age. She is above those kind of vain feelings." Wise? Not likely.

"I can tell. But as you said before, she might loose it if she is provoked. I hope Hao doesn't get into her head.," stated Yoh.

"Whatever. It's not like she is part of our team or something. You should remember this, Yoh. We are all enemies, whether we are friends or not. Stop worrying about outsiders already." Then I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

"That's just like you, Ren."

The next morning the unbearable heat awakened me. I quickly picked up my things and got ready to hit the road. Then I realized certain people were missing.

"Where is Haniel and the twins?" Asked Horo Horo, as if he had just read my thoughts.

"They left pretty early this morning, but they left a note behind." answered Amidamaru, Yoh's spirit.

We all crowded around the paper to get a closer look at it:

_It's best if we go separate ways. Were enemies weather we are friends or not, isn't that right, Ren? Anyway, thanks for everything. _

_-Haniel_

_P.S. See you guys at Dobie Village_

"Gosh, just leave it to Ren to scare everyone away." Sighted Horo Horo.

"It not my fault, stupid. How was I supposed to know she was even listening? Besides, I'm doing them a favor by showing them the truth."

"The truth? And what's that? That you truly are a heartless bastard?" said Ryu. "Poor Haniel. Her feelings must have been crushed by your selfish words." Sometimes I wonder why I hang out with these losers.

"I can't really picture that" Intercepted Yoh.

"That's because you are engaged to the president of Colder-Than-Ice Land, Yoh."

"Hehe, maybe. Okay, it's better if we start moving."

As we walked, I started thinking about that girl. How rude of her to leave without saying anything. On the other hand, why do I even care? We are enemies. Even after our little talk last night, I can't trust her. Not yet. Maybe in the future...Wait. What? She has no place in my future as the shaman king. Damn, this girl is messing with my mind. Better stop thinking about her. Okay, done!

Not

As much as I tried, everything I looked at reminded me of stupid Haniel.

_This is bullshit_.

-Back to Haniel's POV-

The heat was ripping the life out of me. All I saw around me was sand, rocks, dirt, rocks, some plants, more rocks. Haru was walking beside me with his eyes shut. Even with a black hoodie on, he looked as cool as always.

"WHY DO DESERTS HAVE TO BE THIS HOT?" shouted Aki to no one in particular.

"Actually," I replied, "Not all of them are hot, you know? Deserts are defined by the lack of rain, not their temperature." I sounded like such a smart-ass.

Then Haru patted my head as if he was proud I knew this much. Then turned back to Aki and said:

"I've always said this, sis. If ignorance is bliss, you are the happiest person alive." This made me laugh. But apparently, Aki didn't find it as funny as I did.

"Haru, you have your whole life to be a jerk. How about taking a day off?" She said with the sweetest smile.

We continued joking and fooling around for a while, but then every trace of humor vanished when we saw him, standing right in the middle of the road.

"Hao" I acknowledged in disgust. I already had my staff in hand.

"Well hello, Haniel." He answered with a smile. "How is your search for Dobie village?"

"Just leave." I muttered. I was afraid that if I said something else, I would explode.

"Don't be like that. I'm here to ask you to join my team. I know I said I would take you in later, but you are far too interesting to let you go. Especially after you met my naive twin brother."

"Are you seriously asking me to join the one who killed my family?" My body began shaking with rage. I know I'm not a fighter, but this was going too far.

"All small sacrifices for the greater good. Just try to look at it prom my perspective. Those filthy human deteriorate the planet everyday that passes. The first thing I'll do when I become king, because I will be king, is to erase each and every of them. I can't do that if I'm not king, now can I?"

I just stood there for a minute, as If I was thinking about his proposal.

"Well?" he urged me for an answer.

"Sorry," I said as I took a few steps forward. "I tried to see things from your point of view, but I can't get my head that far up my ass."

"You have a point there. Not many people share my point of view. They lack...ambition." He sneered. "Just like your parents. I made the same proposal to them, you know? Too bad they said no."

"YOU BASTARD!" And I started to run towards him. I had dropped my staff and tightened my fists, ready to punch him. Stupid idea, I know. But I wanted him to fill at least one thousandth of the pain I felt every time I saw his face,

I didn't get far, though. In split of a second, Haru and Aki were beside me, each one holding on to one of my arms to restrain me from getting any further. I tried to fight back, but it was useless.

"LET GO OF ME!." I was mad with rage.

"P-please, Haniel. Think about what you're doing!" One of them said. Right now, I couldn't distinguish them.

"He is far stronger than any of us right now!"

"You should listen to them, Haniel. I could kill you before you even know it." He turned around and bean to walk away. "Remember this. I want you on my team. And I always get what I want." He said without looking back. Then he vanished into the sky.

As soon as the twins loosened their grip on my arms, I dropped on my knees. Tears were rolling down my cheeks uncontrollably. I've never felt so weak before, so useless. I dropped my head to the ground and buried my nails deep in the soil. I felt hands rubbing my back in an attempt to comfort me, but it was useless. I just kept sobbing.

"Damn it." I spitted through my clenched teeth. "Damn it all".

**That's it! I know it's kinda short compared to the others. I think I'll be writing other characters' P.O.V. as well. Thank you and keep reading! ;)**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hello guys! Finally here is chapter four. Sorry for the late upload:S... I've just been really busy this week with sports and stuff. I think I'll be able to upload faster in the future!**

**To Cookie Krisp and Wimonwan: Thanks for the review! You guys are so sweet. Please continue reading my story! And btw, I read Cracked Open, Cookie Krisp. It was really good! Keep up the good work!**

**Okay them Enjoy :)**

**Kisses,**

**-kat.A.t**

After our encounter with Hao, the rest of the day consisted of me walking about a mile ahead of everyone and them whispering behind my back.

"My lady, are you alright?" questioned Ariel.

"No." I said flatly

"Your companions are really worried about you. You should talk to them."

"And say what, Ariel? Sorry for trying to attack the man who killed my parents? Sorry, but I don't think so." With this he fell slightly behind me.

"Lady Haniel, I understand how you feel but-"

I stopped abruptly where I was standing and wiped around to meet his eyes.

"You understand how I feel? DON'T FUCK WITH ME! Have you ever felt so useless as I did a while ago? I'm so disgusted with myself right now for not being able to do a single freaking thing, and you think you understand me? That's not even funny, Ariel." Before I even noticed I was crying again. Haru and Aki had caught up with us and were staring at me, shocked.

"You are right, my lady. Forgive my impudence." He was staring straight to the ground and I could tell he was truly sorry.

"N-no, Ariel. I'm sorry. I know you are just worried. And I'm sorry I'm not fit to be your shaman. You really deserve better than me." I said while smiling sadly.

Suddenly, Aki raised her hand and slapped me hard in the face.

"Aki..." But I didn't know what to say.

"I want you to get something straight, Haniel. I'm not following you to the Shaman Fight because of some second-branch crap we are supposed to follow. I'm here because I sincerely believe you could make a difference." Then she embraced me tightly and whispered in my ear "Please don't be so hard on yourself. You are so strong and you don't even notice." The Aki let go and allowed Haru speak.

"You worry about others, and that's a beautiful quality. You are honest and have an incredible sense of what is right. You may think you are alone in this, but please relay on us a little bit, because we-"

"Are here for you" Aki finished. God, I have the greatest friends ever.

"Thank you, guys. You are the most important thing to me, as well." Then I turned to Ariel. "And you are the best spirit I could ask for. I'm proud to have you by my side"

"Likewise" He answered with unexpected warmth. Then we began to walk again.

"And Ariel,"

"What is it, lady Haniel?"

"Training begins tonight" I finished with a serious tone.

That's pretty much how my days went by. Walking by day and training at night. Once in a while I would just sit still for hours, meditating and practicing my anger management. Truthfully, I wasn't sure I was making any progress at all, so I asked the twins to have a little match with me. We were approaching some place called a mesa veldede when I approached them.

"Um...sure. We'll fight you." was Haru's answer.

"Be prepared, Haniel. We won't go easy on you." added Aki with a playful wink.

When we arrived to what we thought was a decent place for our fight, we all took our places. Haru had his twin swords in hand already, and Aki had changed into her serious alter ego. She was hitting her claws together, which made her look like that maniac I saw once in a movie. What was his name? Oh yeah, Freddy Kruger.

"Remember, my lady, just relax and clear your head from worries." said Ariel from the staff.

"Got you." Is what I said, but I was shaking violently. Then I turned to my opponents and asked:

"Are you guys ready?" They just nodded firmly. "Okay, let's go!"

In a blink of an eyes, they were both gone.

"You think you are so fast don't you? Well, I've got news for you. I am just as fast!"

I turned around when I heard some twig snap behind me, and found myself face to face with Aki, who was about to attack me.

I jumped in order to dodge her attack and tried to strike back, but she was just to damn fast. Everything I threw at her, she dodged.

_Ok, this is getting old. I need something to restrain her movement._

I untangled the chain that hung from my staff. Then I stood there waiting for Aki to appear. Sure enough she materialized behind me, but this time I threw the chain around her, immobilizing her completely in mid air. She fell on her back with a loud thud. One down.

"Shit" she hissed.

"Hah, what do you think about tha-", but I was interrupted by a cold shiver that ran through my back.

I knew this presence too well. How didn't I notice before? We are being watched. And by no other than that ass hole Hao. The moment I noticed I swear I heard his little evil chuckle.

"In a fight, if your distracted," Said Aki as he appeared above me. "YOU ARE DEAD!"

Wow, I totally forgot about him. I tried to dodge his attack, but it was to late and he was too fast. One of his blades made contact with my left arm, slashing all the way from my elbow to my wrist. I held back a scream.

"Oh God, Haniel. I'm so sorry!" He apologized after seeing my wound.

"Never mind that. We are in the middle of a fight." I ran towards him and he moved to his right in order to not get hit. _You have seen nothing yet_, I thought.

I jumped as high as I could and raised my staff to show him my brand new technique.

"Ready to see the results of my training, Haru? Here it goes!" I said in mid air. "Divine Punishment: Apocalypse!"

The whole sky turned dark and powerful lightings fell directly to where I commanded. I made sure not to harm him too much, just scare his living soul out of him.

When all the smoke and dust cleared up, I saw Haru standing in the middle, with his eyes wide in shock. His clothes had a few burning marks and his pretty face was stained with ashes. Both of his swords were in the floor nest to him.

"That was amazing." was all he managed to say for a while. After five minutes or so, I began to worry about his lack of speech. I didn't cause any permanent damage, did I?

I untied Aki, who judging by her expression was tired of being chained in the ground.

"Wow! That was, like, AMAZING! You even managed to control the course of the lightning! " Aki was ecstatic. Then concern filled her eyes. "Oh, Haniel! That wound in your arm is horrible. That stupid brother of mine is just, well, stupid!"

"Hey, I'm fine! I think I saw a small village near from here. Why don't you stay here and make sure your brother is fine while I go to get this cleaned up?"

"Okay, but please be careful. You don't know when Hao's underlings will attack."

"I'll be careful. I'll be back in a couple of hours!" Then I headed toward the village.

_Was that really Hao back there? Maybe I'm just imagining things. Haru and Aki don't seem to have noticed anything. _

-Yoh's POV-

We were all sitting in a table of a small restaurant.

_Sight_.

"What is it, master Yoh?" asked Ryu

"I'm beginning t worry about Horo Horo. He's been missing for few days after all." I replied as I threw my head back on my head rest.

"He's bound to appear sooner or later." interjected Lyserg while sipping tea. "But I must agree with Ren. This is a complete waste of time." Ren just nodded firmly at this remark. His expression was a mixture of annoyance, impatience, and raw anger.

It's funny to see Ren so stressed about this whole matter. I love just hanging around doing nothing in particular. Then I heard some whispers from the table behind us.

"_Look at that girl standing next to the bar. Her arm is all messed up."_

_"Oh my God. Could it be she was robbed or something?"_

I glanced discretely in the direction of the bar and saw a familiar face.

"Guys," I called out "isn't that Haniel?"

Ryu jumped from his seat and began searching the room

"Where?" he asked.

"Next to the bar"

"What's wrong with her arm?" he said when he finally found her.

"Beats me."

"Who's Haniel?" asked Lyserg.

"Oh, right. You haven't met her yet. Well, she is a shaman who will participate in the fight."

"Oh, okay."

-Haniel's POV-

How come there is not a single drug store in this village. How am I supposed to patch this thing up?

The wound caused by one of Haru's swords (really, really sharp swords) was oozing blood uncontrollably. My once white dress now had deep scarlet stains. I looked as if I just came out of a murder scene. The cut was also deeper than I expected. If I don't hurry and do something about this I'm going to die of blood loss.

After giving up on finding that drug store, I entered a small hotel. The whole lobby was a restaurant and half of the tables where empty. I walked to the bar and tapped a geeky little man on the shoulder.

"Excuse me, sir." I said politely

"How can I hel- HOLY SHIT! What happened to you?" The man's face was turned pale white.

"I...fell?"

"Stay here. I'll go get some towels immediately!" The he ran off to the kitchen. The blood dripping from my arm was beginning to create a puddle. If I don't stop the bleeding this could get serious.

I untied the strap I use to hold my staff, and tied it around my arm. Then I fastened it with my remaining hand and my teeth. As soon as I felt pressure, a sharp pain ran up my arm.

"Ouch..." I hissed.

"Lady Haniel..."

"I'm fine Ariel, don't worry." I smiled at him.

"But it looks serious, maybe we should as Haru to heal you with his-"

"Don't!" I jumped from the chair I was sitting. "Using his healing abilities takes up to much furyoku. It's not safe. Besides, this is just a simple cut."

I realized pretty much the whole restaurant was staring at me. I blushed deeply. I'm one of those people who can't handle being the center of attention. Then a group of face caught my attention.

"Yoh?"

**That's chapter four! I'm not really happy about how it turned out:S, It's also kinda short. Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW AND COMENT! (Leave some ideas if you can) thank you!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hello guys! Finally a new chapter! Sorry for taking so long :( I'm finally getting some new ideas to continue the story, but please feel free to leave suggestions. Please enjoy and leave comments on your way out! Bye:)**

**Kisses**

**-kat.A.t**

I didn't really wanted to go over and greet them, but it seemed like the polite thing to do, so I walked over.

"Hey, guys. What's up?" I greeted casually, hoping they wouldn't notice my little scrap.

"Haniel, I hope you noticed your arm is pretty busted."

"I did. Thanks for reminding me." I smiled.

"Well?" Asked Ryu, leaning closer to me.

"What?" I answered warily

"What do you mean 'what?' Are you that dumb or just pretending to be?" Asked Ren annoyed.

"Gosh, Ren. Are you on that time of the month or what? I snapped at him.

"What Ren is trying to say is that we would like to know what happened to you." Intervened Yoh before we began fighting right there.

"I got this during training."

"What exactly were you training with? Razor blades?"

"More or less. Is that I-"

"HANIEL!" screamed Haru as he kicked the hotel door open, "I KNEW IT! I really DID hurt you" a second later he was standing beside me and holding my arm. Aki came in after, carrying all our bags. "Sorry Haniel, I know you told us to wait, but as soon as he reacted he bolted right into the village." She was panting and sweating.

"That bastard caused this?" Asked Ren. "What kind of mentally challenged person injures his own team mate?"

Haru didn't even react to his words; he just pushed me to the chair and sat next to me.

"I don't have enough furyoku to heal you completely, but at least it will hurt less." He had already placed his hand on top of my arm and began releasing his energy slowly. It was a warm sensation.

He pressed his forehead in my temple and whispered to me.

"You don't know how sorry I am." He sounded as if he was about to cry. I used my healthy hand place it on top of his.

"Hey calm down. I'm not that fragile you know? We all knew what we were about to face when we came. It's a fact that I'll get hurt in the future, and I can't have you moping around for every little wound." I tried to sound as gentle as possible. It wasn't his fault, after all. I was the one that made a selfish request. He sighted with his face still next to mine.

"I'm sorry."

"I know."

-Ren's POV-

Are we in a goddamned motel? Stupid one and two have been all mushy for a while now, whispering into each other's ears like they were lovers or something. Maybe they were. For some reason, this was pissing me off.

"Get a room," I groaned, but they didn't even heard. Haniel looked as if she was comforting that sissy bastard.

"Ren, could it be..." asked Lyserg

"WHAT?" I snapped at him

"Are you jealous of that guy?" He asked again, in a hush voice this time in order for others not to listen.

"I'm not even going to answer that." I answered as I slumped into the chair.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but haven't you been staring non-stop at that Haniel girl since she stepped here? And haven't you been staring daggers at the guy she is holding hands with? And haven't you-"

"Okay Lyserg, you need to shut up. Now."

"I'm just saying." Then he returned to sipping his tea.

Have I been staring at her? That's impossible. I mean, I know my gaze subconsciously follows her. But why? It must be that ugly cut she has in her arm. Yeah that must be it.

-Back to Haniel's POV-

My arm still stung a little but it was definitely better than before. Haru had used his furyoku completely so he went to rent a room where he could rest for a while.

"So guys, what are you doing here? Looks like you have plenty of free time."

"Nah," answered Yoh with his eyes closed, "We're waiting for Horo Horo. He's been missing for a couple of days now."

"That sucks big time." Then I glanced at a green-haired boy who wore a white shirt. He was really cute, almost like a girl. "Hello, I'm Haniel" I greeted. "You are?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm Lyserg. It's a pleasure to meet you." He stood up and extended his hand for me to shake.

"I'm surprised you haven't met before, since you have _that_ on common." Ryu mentioned.

"What exactly do we have in common?"

"You know. Both of your parents were killed by Hao." Then an akward silence filled the room.

"Nice going, stupid." Said Ren.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-" Ryu was panicking.

"Is that true?" Suddenly asked Lyserg, as he leaned closer to me.

"Uh...yeah?"

"Then we are searching for the same thing! Revenge! You should come with us!" Lyserg's eyes were shinning like a little puppy's.

"Wow, hold it right there. I'm not sure revenge is what I'm looking for."

"Why not?" He asked as if I just said the most outrageous thing ever.

"I'm not really into fighting. Sorry."

"Oh..." That's the last thing he said. Lyserg was clearly disappointed.

After another awkward silence I stood up from the table and said:

"I think I'm going to go get the twins and hit the road again. We should hurry and get there as fast as possible."

"Oh, okay. I guess I'll see you later." Yoh waved.

"Yup. See you later." I waved back.

"Hn." said Ren

"Yeah...bye" Answered Lyserg, not even looking at me. _Well, that was a good start._

-At Dobie Village-

I woke up in the middle of an unknown room. I was clenching my chest and gasping for air. I tried to stand up, but I was too dizzy to take another step. My head was killing me.

_What was that? _I said as I tried to walk to the bathroom. _Okay, think. What happened?_

All I remember was seeing Haru and Aki hanging from the branches of a huge tree. They were completely beaten up and their weapons where in the floor, smashed to pieces. A voice was telling me to leave, to save myself, but I refused to leave without them. When I tried to fight back, everything turned black. And now here I was.

I was finally beginning to stand straight, so I headed to the bathroom and washed my face. There was a small sign hung above the mirror: Welcome to Dobie Village, it said.

Huh. So I'm finally here. Then what I saw must have been a test. Did I pass? I must have, since I'm here. I exited the bathroom, picked up my stuff and prepared to walk around town. When I was about to exit the room, Silva was standing in the door. He was holding a nasty looking soup.

"Welcome, Haniel. You must be confused as of how you got here. Let me help y-"

"Where are the twins?" I cut him off.

"They are still unconscious in the room next door. Aren't you even curious about why I'm here?" he seemed disappointed by my reaction. "You should drink this it will make you feel better."

"Whatever." They I went pass him and into the hallway, rejecting the offering.

After making sure Haru and Aki were safe in the next room, I went to explore the village. It looked more like a tourist attraction than a tournament village. Restaurants and souvenir shops were at both sides of the shaman-packed street. Everyone seemed to be relaxed and exited about completing the first mission, but I felt like I was suffocating in a sea o people.

After walking aimlessly, I finally saw it. The Great Spirit. Magnificent was the only word that came to my mind. I looked around to find a better place to enjoy the view. I climbed an old building and sat right there for hours. The Great Spirit filled me up with peace and excitement.

"What are you thinking, miss Haniel?" asked Ariel.

"I'm not sure, you know? What I'm I really doing here? I try hard to picture myself as shaman queen; to make myself want it. But I just can't. I get the feeling that it is not my destiny. Then I think about people like Hao. What makes him think he has the right to kill every human in this earth? He is no different form everyone that came with a dream in mind." Then I took a long breath. "But what do I know, right?" I smiled at Ariel.

"Lady Haniel..."

Then I heard steps behind me. I slipped behind a large boulder to get a look of who was coming.

Ren.

For a moment, he just stood there. Desire and fire burnt in his eyes. Then he bit his thumbnail anxiously.

"So that is the great spirit." he said in awe. "Wonderful."

Then he talked to Bason without taking his eyes off his prize.

"Bason, I really want it!" I held back a giggle. He looked just like a kid in a toy store.

"Yes, master." Was all his spirit said in return.

"You are an ambitious one, aren't ya?" I said as I popped out from my hiding place and sat next to where he was standing.

He gave me a startled look. "You...Where you spying on me?"

"Right." I said with sarcasm. He began to leave, but I held his arm before he could.

"Are you in a hurry? Stay for a little while." I was actually craving for some company right now.

He hesitated for a second before finally sitting down next to me.

"Awesome, isn't it?" I said referring to the Great Spirit. Len just nodded firmly.

"Are you sure you'll become shaman king?" I asked in a serious voice, because I was being serious. He turned to look at me suspiciously.

"Of course. Soon all this will belong to me." He said proudly.

"And are you sure you are the right one?"

"I am. What are you trying to imply? That I'm not strong enough?" he turned defensive. I laughed at his reaction, but he was still expecting an answer.

"Ren, I'll be supporting you." I announced

"Huh?"

"I mean, not only you in particular, but anyone who I think has the right to be king. I've decided. I will not allow anyone with selfish plans take over the world. If it happens, it will be over my dead body."

Silence. Then he said:

"So you found it, huh?"

I was confused. "Found what?"

He gave me a ghost of a smile. "Your reason to be here."

"I guess I did."

Then I heard a loud explosion behind us. We both peeked down and saw a group of white dressed people surrounding a terrified looking man.

"We should help him! That's about eight against one!"

"Why should we? I mean, it's nor our problem." Ren answered.

"Then it will be." I smirked. Then jumped off the building's roof and landed just in the middle of the fight. "Good afternoon, gentlemen. And lady. And strange looking coffin." I greeted.

The whole gang was dressed in white uniforms, with small variations each. They all wore a seal with a cross and the word 'Laws'. At the back of the group stood what seemed like a medieval torture device. A blonde man with glasses took a step forward.

"Who might you be?" he asked politely, but I felt anger in his voice.

"I should be asking you. Who are you, or rather, who the hell do you think you are?"

Blonde became frustrated. He gripped his gun tighter.

"You insolent brat..."

"Marco." Spoke the iron coffin in the back. I was expecting a macho voice from the iron maiden, but was that a... little girl?

"Let her be. She is just trying to help the sinner." As soon as she spoke, 'Marco' regained his cool. He cleared his throat and spoke.

"We are the X Laws, and our mission is to wipe this world from sin."

"No kidding..." I scuffed. They all began to turn towards me, forgetting the guy they were chasing before. That coward took the opportunity to escape and leave be on my own.

"Are you making fun of our mission?" Asked a pretty girl with short hair.

"Who said I was?" They ignored my question.

"Our purpose is to defeat Hao, the root of all evil! The future shaman queen will guide this dark world through the path of light and redemption!" Then he pointed to the coffin. "Behold our master: Holy Maiden, the girl with the iron will!" Tears were welling up in Marco's eyes. Disgusting pedophile.

Then the 'maiden' spoke again:

"I can see your spirit is an angel. The one called by the name of Ariel. You must be Haniel. I've heard a lot about you." her sweet little voice was making me angry. "Your parents were killed by Hao, so you have experienced at first hand how evil Hao can be." Silence "Join us." It sounded more like a command than an invitation.

"Of course! I'll meet you right after I have a nice lunch with Hao." I said flatly. Then my voice turned even sharper. "I'd rather kill myself than joining your God-wannabe crew." In a blink of an eye Marco was standing in front of me with his gun resting on my forehead. Damn.

"How could you reject a direct invitation from our Holy Maiden?" Marco spitted. He was mad with anger.

"Didn't you see? I just did." I was acting brave and defiant, but truthfully I was about to pass out.

"You deserve capital punishment." He said in a more formal tone, as if he was dictating a sentence.

"What are you gonna do? Drown me in your tears?" My shut-up-alert was ringing in my ears, and as usual, I paid no attention to it. I could see his finger tightening around the trigger.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." said a cold voice from behind Marco. There was also a spear inches from his neck.

I sighted in relief.

"Took you long enough, Ren." but he didn't took his eyes off Marco.

"So we meet again, friend of Yoh Asakura."

"Seems like it, X Law freak." So they have met before. Tension was almost visible. Then that disgusting little voice broke the silence.

"We have no reason to fight today, Marco. We will retreat." Marco hesitated for a second, but then he began to leave. "Our Maiden's mercy have saved you today, but next time there will be no forgiveness for you sinners."

Before leaving completley, the maiden spoke to me:

"Haniel, you should really think about my proposal. I'm sure you will make the right decision." I said nothing.

When they were finally out of my sight, my knees gave up and I slumped in the ground. I hadn't noticed I was actually this scared. Then Ren kneeled beside me and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"I-I think so." I answered. He immediately stood up and shook the dust from his pants. His stone face was back. "Then stand up and leave. You are in the middle of the road." Then he left.

_X Laws, huh? They placed right below Hao in my prevent-from-becoming-shaman-king list. _I couldn't believe I was actually feeling exited for this. _Things are finally getting interesting._

**Well that's it for this chapter! Please R&R and I apologize again for the late update! Action begins in next chapter. Please make sure to check out my new fanfic "Sweet Escape". Thanks;)**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hello everybody. Chapter six is finally here! Once again, I apologize for the late update. Please read and review! :D**

**Kisses,**

**kat.A.t**

**P.S. I do not own Shaman King!**

"Lady Haniel, people are staring." whispered Ariel.

"Oh, you are right. I guess I should stand up already."

Since Ren and the X-Freaks left, I've been sitting in the middle of the road, submerged in thoughts.

"So what should we do now?"

"Should we go look for your companions, my lady?"

"Nah, let them rest. They'll find me when they need me." I said while standing up and stretching my numb legs. "We should walk around and do some observation. Everyone here is the enemy, after all."

And with that we walked the whole village observing every shaman that looked like a threat. After a while, I got tired and sat on a near bench.

After a few minutes, a zombie-like man went past me in a wheelchair. In his lap was a small boy with a terrified look in his face. _Something's off_, I thought, _is that boy human?_

"We should take a look Ariel. That boy may be in danger since he has no shaman powers whatsoever."

"Are you sure we should, lady Haniel?" he sounded worried.

"One hundred percent." And then I jogged to catch up with the wheelchair.

"Hello mister. Mind if I walk with you for a while?" I smiled at him. From up close, he didn't looked as old as I thought. He grinned in return.

"Sure. But you should know the only woman in my heart is Elisa."

"Ugh, right. My name is Haniel, by the way."

"You can call me Faust."

"If you don't mind, could you tell me what are you doing with a human boy?"

"Manta? Oh, we are old friends. We met back in Japan." He answered simply and patted Manta's head. I don't think he was conscious anymore. Suddenly, Faust halted. Then glee filled his face and he said.

"Uwaa. It's been a long time!"

When I looked up I saw Yoh with a bunch of people. Hm, I wonder why I'm not surprised.

"Looks like Yoh knows every single freak in this fight..." I muttered.

"Faust VIII!" Shouted a skinny blond girl who stood next to Yoh.

"Not him again..."

Another boy with a huge afro screamed, "Look at the skeletal dog!"

"Your friends are as energetic as ever. I'm almost green with envy." Said Faust in a melancholic tone. _Oh, you're green all right, but I don't think its envy..._

"What is Manta doing on your lap?" Yoh asked while pointing the corps sitting on Faust's lap.

"We met by chance, but I don't know why he fainted." He grinned. "Oh, and this is Haniel. We met a few minutes ago." He pointed at me.

"Haniel?" Asked Horo Horo. "It's good to see you girl!" beamed Horo Horo.

"Likewise." I smiled back.

"Yoh, I was actually looking for you." Faust turned serious.

"F-For me?" hesitated Yoh. What on earth happened between them?

"My only dream is to be able to be wit Elisa, but if I stay like this, I won't be able to continue the fight. Won't you team up with me?

Silence. What the hell is wrong with this guy?

"WHAT? WITH ME?" finally reacted Yoh. He was about to say something else, but Ryu jumped into the picture. I hadn't even noticed he was there.

"No way! We already have Lyserg! I don't know your motives, but this team is already full. Go away!" He shouted. That was a little bit too much, I would say.

Faust seemed heartbroken. "Lyserg? I see..." Then he turned his wheelchair around. "Lets go, Frankenstein."

"Faust! W-wait up!" I jogged to catch up with him. He stopped for a moment. "Faust, I'm really sorry. I would let you join my team, but it's already full." I said while placing a hand on his shoulder. I was truly sorry for him. He has such a pure spirit.

"It's okay, Haniel. Thank you." And then he left. When I turned around everyone was still there. I ran over to Ryu and slapped him right in front of everyone. I heard surprised gasps. "What the hell is wrong with you? You are such a jerk..." I said.

He was perplexed for a moment.

"It's okay, Haniel. He just cares about Lyserg." Said Yoh as he placed his hand on my arm. Suddenly, I felt a cold air.

"Yoh, who is this girl?" Asked the blond girl. She had a killer glare.

"Oh, Anna. This is Haniel. Haniel, this is Anna." Yoh introduced us.

"I'm Yoh's fiancée." Was all she said. Actually, I wasn't surprised by the fact they were engaged. Once, my family had plans for me to marry Haru, but for some reason, it was called off. Any way, Anna seemd like a strong person. I like that.

"Hey, that's fine by me." I answered. "How about we go get something to drink? It's on me." I offered.

"Yeah!" Horo Horo was the first one to agree, but eventually they all did.

On our way to the restaurant, Anna filled me in about what happened between Yoh and Faust. I was also introduced to Chocolove, a wanna-be comedian who was seriously getting on my nerves. We finally arrived to the place and sat in two different tables because of matters of space.

"I was stunned to see you on Faust lap!" Gigged Yoh. Manta seemed angry about it.

"That was not funny!"

"I remember when he cut through your stomach." said Anna while drinking her tea.

"HE CUT YOU THROUGH THE STOMACH?" Jumped Chocolove as he spitted all of his drink on Horo Horo's face, and even if we were sitting in different tables, some of that got on me too.

I stood up on the backrest of the chair and pointed by staff directly on Chocolove's huge nose. "Watch it, funny boy." I threatened. "S-S-Sorry." he stuttered. Satisfied with his reaction I sat back down.

"Yeah his completely crazy, he even uses skeletons as his weapon." said Horo Horo while wiping his face with a napkin. Chocolove took out a notepad and began writing on it. "I didn't know that! I'll right it down."

"For me it's out of the question." Added Ryu while lighting a cigarette. "Lyserg is very nice. He is easy to get along with." Truthfully, I don't quite trust this Lyserg fellow. His goal is revenge. And revenge has the power to cloud anyone's mind. Sooner or later he is going to lose it.

"Faust has a pure spirit." Admitted Manta. "His love for Elisa and his resentment against medical practice made him become cynical."

"Actually, it would be a good idea to have a doctor in the team. Yoh, he will join you." Dictated Anna.

"Hey, wait! What about Lyserg?"

"Ryu shut up. I don't know this Lyserg. But Faust is strong. If we bring back Elisa with the help of necromancy, he will be satisfied." smirked the itako. "He just needs to be loyal to me and I'll make him chief doctor of my future onsen!" There was fire in her eyes.

"That...is her dream?" I asked in disbelief.

"Well that's it. I need to go prepare things for your training." And with that Anna was gone.

"Okay then, I'll be leaving." I announced as I stood up from the table and leave the money for the bill. "See you later."

"Already? Aw, fine..." said Horo Horo.

"Bye!" Waved Yoh. Ryu was too shocked to say anything so I just walked out of the restaurant.

"You know what, Ariel? I haven't seen Hao in a while."

"You're right, Lady Haniel." Ariel agreed. "Could it be he gave up on recruiting you?"

"I hope so..." But I knew better than that. His last words the last time we met kept repeating themselves in my head. _'I always get what I want_.' Where did that self-confidence came from?

I was pretty beat after walking all day, so we decided to go back to the inn. The twins were wide-awake now, and almost tackled me when they saw me return.

"STUPID!" they both shouted in my face.

"Excuse me?" I answered dramatically.

"Where have you been? We were so damn worried!" Said Aki while she shook be by the shoulders. "We thought that maybe you didn't gain the acceptance of the Great Spirit.

"Oh, please. I'm not that weak." Then I turned to Haru, who had a blank expression. Damn, he only gets like that when he is angry. "I'm sorry." I tried to say.

"Don't ever do that. Ever." He said coldly. What the hell is wrong with him? It's not like I went to fight Hao by myself. Of course, if I would have actually found him...

"I'll be in my room. Wake me for dinner. No, wait. I'll just sleep till tomorrow." I said. Haru, who was still mad at, me just nodded.

The rock/bed felt so comfortable somehow. I laid on my side and tried to sleep, but a cold shiver ran through my back.

"I was wondering when you would be showing your face around here, Hao." I wasn't really sure it was him, but when I heard that little chuckle, I knew I was right.

"So you were waiting for me, Haniel." He was sitting on the window that was right in front of my bed.

"Don't be so full of yourself." I said while putting the pillow on top of my head so I could avoid looking at him. Maybe this way I won't lose it like last time. "What do you want?"

"You know what I want, but this time I came here with a deal." He said. His voice was getting louder, meaning he was getting closer.

"Join me and as shaman king I'll let you meet with your parents for as long as you want."

"No deal." I said without hesitation.

"I must say I wasn't expect you to say no. Why would you decline my offer?" He sounded offended.

"Because, Hao, you know better than me that my parents have gone to a better place. And even if they hadn't, they wouldn't answer the call of the one that murdered them."

"You have a point there. But as king they wouldn't have a choice but to obey."

"But you are no king and I do have a choice." I said as I removed the pillow from my head and sat up. I wanted him to see there was no doubt in my eyes.

"My dear Haniel," I twitched at the word 'dear'. "Deep inside you know you want to see them more than anything in the world. Don't lie to yourself"

"I-,"

"See? You are already doubting. Just think about my proposal and tell me your answer next time we see each other, ok?" And he was gone.

No need to say I wasn't able to sleep that night. I had just too much in my head.

Could it be I actually want to accept his offer? No, that can't be. He is Hao, for God sake's! It's already been two months since all this began, I just need to stay focused and everything will be fine.

I hope.

Next morning was the day we would all be transferred to the island where the tournament will be held. We would be going in some kind of big helicopter piloted by a shaman official.

"Okay, it says here we were assigned to shuttle number 4." Read Aki from a piece of paper. I began to scan through all the helicopters until I found one with a big four printed on the outside.

"There it is!" I pointed. "Let's get on before-." But I halted in place, making Aki collide with me.

"Ouch...What's wrong?"

"We are NOT going in that thing." I said firmly.

"Why?" said Haru while trying to get a look of the helicopter. Then he saw what I meant. "Oh...That's a problem."

That's right. Apparently we were going to have to share the shuttle with another team. And that other team was Hao's.

Just my luck.

They were already boarding, so there was no way to keep them from getting on. I turned around and headed to a booth that said 'Help'.

When I got there, I smashed the piece of paper against the counter.

"I want a change of helicopters. Now." I demanded. The patch official looked kind of scared.

"I really can't-"

"I said NOW!" I repeated.

"O-okay, I'll see what I can do." Finally said the guy. I sighted with relief. I was fully aware of how bitchy I just sounded, but I'd rather swim to that island than spend more than a second around that bastard.

"Okay. You have been relocated to shuttle number three. Have a nice flight."

"Thanks and sorry about that." Then I jogged back to where Aki and Haru were standing.

"Let's go!" I said as we headed to the helicopter number three. When we got on, I couldn't help but smile.

"Yoh! Horo Horo!" I beamed. I was so glad I hadn't been assigned to fly with some freak.

"Haniel!" smiled Horo Horo back. "Glad you get to fly with us!"

"Me too." I replied.

"Just great..." I heard Ren mutter.

"Nice to see you too, Ren." I exchanged greetings with everyone but Lyserg. He just gave me an uneasy look.

We all took our seats and soon the helicopter rose into the air. I sat next to Haru and Aki sat in the seat behind. On the other side of the hallway was seating Ren. The seat next to him was empty. I'm not surprised.

I wasn't sure of how long we were going to be flying so I leaned my head on the window and gazed at the helicopter that was flying next to our's.

I almost crushed the glass when I saw Hao on that shuttle, waving at me. _Why do I keep running into this guy?_

I just took my eyes off the window and hoped that eventually one of the two helicopters would leave the other behind. Apparently, we were flying at the same speed, so that would never happen. Even if I wasn't looking at him, I could feel his eyes fixed on me.

_Ugh, I'm not staying to watch this. _So I stood up and sat at the other side of the hallway in the empty seat next to Ren. He gave me a startled look, as if he was wondering why would someone choose to seat next to him. But after a few seconds he said:

"Hey..." Without looking at me. Even if he was looking through the window, I saw his cheeks turn red. Why?

-Ren's POV-

"Looks like we were assigned to shuttle number 3." said Chocolove in an unnecessary loud voice.

"Is that so?" replied Yoh as he searched for the shuttle. "Oh! There it is." he finally announced.

"Seems like we'll be sharing helicopters with another team." read Horo Horo.

"What?" I asked. Obviously, I wasn't planning on flying with more idiots than necessary. I already have my share, thank you very much. Besides, it could be dangerous.

"We have no choice, Ren. But it will be fine! You don't even have to look at the other team." said Yoh, trying to comfort me.

"I will not stand this!" I pulled my cell phone form my bag. "My family has plenty of aircrafts. I will make sure one of them comes to pick us up."

But when I tried to turn it on, I felt the urge to kill someone. "Low battery? How can that be? I charged it yesterday!" I looked around to see who was the culprit. "Horo Horo? Do you have something to say?" The blade of my weapon was pointed directly at him. He raised both of his hands in front of him.

"I'm sorry! It's just that I wanted to call Pilika, but somehow I ended up playing snake all night long and-" he panicked.

"You little son of a-" I was ready to slice his head open to verify if he had anything in there, because truthfully I was having my doubts.

"Calm down, Ren. Maybe we'll get to share the shuttle with Haniel and her team." someone said. Somehow this thought relaxed me a little.

"F-fine!" I lowered my spear. Suddenly, everyone was looking at me with sly grins.

"Looks like someone is looking forward to see Haniel." Chocolove elbowed me.

"Shut it, stupid. That was a lame joke, even for you." Then I proceeded to board our helicopter and slumped in the first seat I found. Soon everyone was inside and ready to go.

"Listen up, you bunch of baboons." I started. "It may be impossible for your undeveloped minds to understand what I'm about to say, but please bear with me."

"What the hell..." said Horo Horo. I ignored him and went on. "The fact that we'll be spending a lot of hours with an enemy risks our chance to win this tournament. Try not to give away any important detail about our strong or weak points. Just shut up the whole way. Got it?" Then I sat back.

"We already know that, smart ass." said Chocolove.

"You really think of everything, Ren!" complimented Yoh. _Hm, I guess I do._

Minutes after, I heard footsteps boarding the aircraft. I was surprised when I saw a pair of familiar amber eyes.

"Yoh! Horo Horo!" Smiled Haniel. I couldn't help but feel relief. Somehow I was glad to see her warm smile instead of some stranger's glare. But that relief vanished when that bastard Haru came in after her.

"Just great..." I mumbled. Apparently, Haniel thought I said that because of her and answered back:

"Nice to see you too, Ren." Then she proceeded to greet everyone else.

When the shuttle took off, everyone suddenly fell asleep, except for Haru, Haniel, and me. Those two were seating across the hall, next to each other, of course. Jealously stroke me. _How come he is always with her? _The way he looked over her adoringly made me sick, so I just turned my attention to the window.

A little after, I heard someone sitting next to me. _Haniel?_

She looked kind of angry and frustrated. Her eyes relaxed when they met mine.

"Hey..." was all I could say. My cheeks were burning. This is so pathetic. I turned again to the window so she couldn't see my face, but half an hour later, her head slumped on my shoulder. She had fallen asleep. On me. _What am I supposed to do now?_

Her expression was incredibly peaceful and her breathing came out soft and rhythmically. Her skin looked so soft, I had the urge to touch her.

Wait. What the hell am I thinking? Control yourself!

I looked over Haniel's head and caught Haru glaring at me. It's as if he was saying 'don't even think of touching her'. I couldn't help but smirk at him, which made him even angrier.

Instead of having a staring match against that jerk, I just leaned my head against Haniel's and closed my eyes. Her hair had a pleasant fragrance, not like those overly scented shampoos girls tend to use.

That day, I fell asleep with a smile.

-Horo Horo POV-

I woke up in mid flight with a startled jump and banged my head against the window. '_Shit' _I thought as I rubbed my eyes open.

Next to me, Yoh was sleeping soundly and drool was coming out of his slightly opened lips. I stood up and walked to the front to reach the bathroom. I almost gasped in surprised when I saw what was happening in the front seats.

Haniel was sleeping with her head on Ren's shoulder and Ren had his head leaned on her's. _What the hell is going on? That lucky piece of shit..._

I won't deny I'm kind of attracted to Haniel. I mean, she is strong, pretty, and isn't sassy like most girls. She is fun to be around. So what is she doing getting all lovey-dovey with Ren? I noticed how he reacts when he is around her or when her name is mentioned. He likes her. Really, really likes her. That naive bastard may fool himself, but not me.

It makes me wonder how will thinks turn out in the future.

The other thing is that Haru boy. He doesn't even tries to hide the fact he is into her as well. That knight-in-shinning-armor act is making me sick already. His twin sister, Aki, is pretty nice, though.

_Well, whatever_. I got into the bathroom and slammed the door behind me.

**That's it for chapter six! Next chapter the shaman fight begins! Please review on your way out. Thanks for reading:) Oh, and btw suggestions are welcomed.**


	8. Chapter 7

"Haniel, Haniel..."

I could hear someone's voice calling me in my sleep, but I was just way too tired. I tried blocking the sound and resuming my nap.

"Seems like she won't wake up..." Said another. "What should we do? We're here already."

"How about we carry her?" suggested someone.

"How about we do this." I felt someone's breath getting closer and closer to my ear. "WAKE UP, STUPID, AND GET OFF MY DAMN SHOULDER." I almost peed myself.

"That was so not necessary, Ren." I rubbed my stiff neck.

"Haha, you sleep like the dead, Hani." Laughed HoroHoro.

_Hani? No one has ever called me that before. Sounds cute._

Haru shot a look at Horo Horo.

"Let's go, Haniel, I'll help you with your bags." Haru said. He offered his hand to help me up from my seat and I took it gratefully. My legs were really sore from seating for such a long time.

"Oh, Ren." I turned around. "Sorry about sleeping on you. You should have pushed me away or something."

"Whatever." He grinned for a moment, but then averted his eyes. I couldn't help but giggle.

"Let's go, girl." Called Aki. She was already at the exit of the helicopter.

"Coming!" But when I tried to take a step forward, my legs were so numb I almost fell flat on my face. I say almost because Haru was there to catch me.

"As reliable as ever, Haru." I patted him on the head.

"Can you walk properly? I can carry you if you want." He said. I stood on the tip of my toes and kissed him on the cheek. He blushed a little.

"I'm fine, superman. I can walk by myself." Then I heard a loud _smack _behind me.

"Why the hell are you punching me out of nowhere, Ren?" whined Chocolove as he rubbed his arm.

"No reason. I felt angry all of a sudden." I shrugged. (Guess we all know the reason XD)

"You little freak." Said the comedian before stepping off the helicopter.

All the teams went separate ways when we stepped on land. Aki explained that there was this huge stadium in the center of the island. Apparently I had missed it while sleeping.

"There is one thing I don't understand, though." Asked Aki while taking a sip from a soda she just bought. "Why did they made us go all the way to America if this island is just next to Japan?" She was obviously displeased. If there was one thing Aki disliked, it was planes.

Haru walked over and placed an arm around her sister.

"What I don't understand, sis, is why you bought that soda for six freaking bucks. Who would drink something so expensive?" Then he took the soda from Aki and took a long and loud drink.

"Hey! You're going to finish it! Stop!" Said Aki as she tried to take her drink back.

"Hey, guys," I said. "How about we go check the teams chart in the stadium. We'll be able to see the names of the other teams."

(Note: I say 'teams chart' because I don't know how the billboard thingy with the teams' names is called XD)

"Let's go then." The twins agreed.

It looks like we weren't the only ones that decided to go to the stadium, because it was packed with people. The three of us had to swim across a sea of shamans to be able to get to the front, and I'm pretty sure someone touched my butt.

"There's our team!" pointed Aki excitedly. Huh, that's funny. I don't remember ever naming our team. Okay let's see...

"H-3? What does that even mean?" I read out loud. Haru sighted.

"Told you she would freak out." Aki just ignored him and placed an arm around my shoulder.

"It's pretty simple. H because you are the team captain, and 3 because, well, we're three people." She made the number three with her fingers.

"That's so lame." I laughed so hard my sides hurt.

"Not as lame as that." said Haru as he pointed a tag below ours that said 'The Ren'.

"Oh gee. I wonder who is on that team..." I asked sarcastically.

"That self-centered bastard." laughed Aki.

After that we spent a few more minutes making fun of every single team name written on that billboard. Then we decided to go back.

The days went by slowly. Most of the tournament fights where pretty boring and every one already knew who would be the winner. At the third day, we just decided to stop going to the stadium. I guess Yoh's and Ren's team decided on the same thing because we would occasionally bump into them at a restaurant or something while the fights were going on.

"Why don't you go to the fights?" I asked once.

"It's pointless. I'll be the winner anyways." Smirked Ren.

"I always fall asleep, so it's basically a waste of time." yawned Yoh.

"I never get the time of the fight right, so I just gave up on going." shrugged Horo Horo.

Those were pretty much our reasons as well, so we didn't say anything about it.

One hot afternoon, my team and I were hanging around at the village. So I decided it was time to talk to them about what were my plans about the tournament.

"Hey, guys?" I took a deep breath. "I'm not planning on becoming shaman queen." Then I shut my eyes and waited for their shouts and scolds. But they never came.

"Yeah, we know." answered Aki.

"Huh? How?" I never told them, so how did they know? Could it be the heard me talking with Ren that day?

"Come on, Haniel. We've been friends before we could even speak. We kinda suspected you weren't fighting to be queen." smiled Haru.

"He's right. If you were, you wouldn't even be talking to other teams, but planning a way to defeat them." Aki said.

"So you're not angry at all?"

"How could we be angry at our precious main-branch leader?" Aki ruffled my hair.

"Whatever you decide to do, count with us, okay?" Haru joined.

"Thanks, I really-" But I was interrupted by my oracle bell, which started to vibrate.

"Our first match." I grunted. "And I was so happy we didn't had to fight up until now."

"Seems like our opponent is the team Dai Rei Dou." Read Haru from his oracle bell. "Hm, I've heard some interesting rumors about them."

"What rumors?"

"The last teams that were scheduled to fight against the Dai Rei Dou disappeared mysteriously."

"That's obviously some dirty scheme planned by them." I stood up and stretch my arms. "Guess we're fighting, then. Can't deny I'm kind of curious."

"All right!" cheered Aki.

"Lets give them a good show, shall we?" I motioned the twins to follow me, and together we headed for the stadium.

On our way there, I forgot I left my staff back our room. I told the others to go ahead.

"Just hurry, Haniel. Be back in ten minutes top." Ordered Haru.

"I'll make it in five." Then I turned around and ran full speed to fetch my weapon. In less than two minutes, I had it in hand and began to make my way back to the arena.

"Seems like you are in a hurry, Haniel." said someone as I passed by. Hao, of course. Just when I need him. I tried my best to ignore him and kept on jogging.

"I have some advice for you." he tried again to get my attention.

"Sorry, I think you have mistaken me for someone that actually gives a damn."

"You should hear this. The leader of the team you're fighting against is called the priestess Muri. She defeats others by showing you them the darkness in their hearts."

"Darkness in their hearts?" I muttered.

"That's right. Then she offers to show you the light and guide you through the path a redemption." He smiled goofily. "Will you be able to handle your own demons, Haniel?"

"That's funny. I have one right in front of my face and I seem to be handling it pretty well. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go. I don't have time for this." Then I hurried back.

"What took you so long?" asked Haru when we met.

"Nothing much." He looked at me with suspicious eyes, but I glanced away. Then I noticed Ren's and Yoh's teams seating in the first row, waiting for the fight to start. I ran over to them and climbed up to their seats.

"So you guys came to see my fight?" I smiled.

"Of course! We wouldn't miss it!" said Horo Horo.

"We'll be rooting for you." Waved Yoh.

"Thank you! We'll, I better get going. Seems like I'm the only one missing in the arena."

"Haniel," Called Ren before I left. "try not to get too pounded."

I winked at him and replied. "I'll try."

I climbed up the arena and stood in between Haru and Aki. They both had their oversouls ready for attack.

"Ready, Ariel?" I whispered.

"Only if you are, my lady." He materialized next to me.

"Then let's do this. Ariel! Into the staff!" And just like that my weapon changed completely. No matter how much times I see it, the huge metallic wings that expanded at each side of the staff still impressed me.

The patch official/referee raised his hand into the air and shouted into the microphone:

"Let the fight between Dai Rei Dou and H3 begin!"

Three ugly looking guys from the other team lounged immediately at us. I stood there waiting for them to reach me, but they just when past me and attacked Haru and Aki instead.

"Can you handle them?" I asked the twins.

"Yeah!." Answered Haru while blocking punches. "Focus on the girl!"

That's when I noticed a small girl was standing a few feet in front of me. She was just looking at me with puppy eyes.

"So you must be Muri. You're just gonna sit there?" I provoked her.

"I'm not here to fight." She began.

"You don't say..." I answered. But she continued.

"I'm here to show you the darkness that lays in your heart." She extended her hands in front of her. "Then I'll guide you to the light. You will finally be free from hate!"

Her words were just like Hao predicted.

"You god-complex girls are all the same. I won't let you win this fight."

"Oh, really?" She took a step forward and looked me straight into the eyes. "How are you going to do that with all that doubt residing in your heart?"

Her words felt like knives piercing into my skin. It was impossible to block them out.

"You feel weak. You know that deep inside you're not strong enough to defeat Hao. And you'll never be."

"U-ugh" I heard her voice from deep within my brain. Then I realized I was the one speaking.

"I can't beat Hao. I'll stay weak and pathetic forever..." I couldn't stop myself from thinking that. The worst part is that I knew this is what I truly felt. After a minute, my knees gave out and I fell on the hard floor.

"Haniel! What are you doing?" Screamed Haru. "Don't listen to her!"

"I-I can't..." So this is what true despair feels like. Aki came to me and kneed beside me.

"Haniel, please! You know you are better than these. We're here, remember? We'll help you every time you-" But she never got to finish that last phrase. Her eyes opened wide and she let out a small cry. Blood dripped from her mouth and she fell right on her face. Behind her was a pig-like man holding a blade. He had attacked Aki when she tried to help me.

"A-Aki?" I whispered. Tears where flooding my eyes, but I couldn't move.

"AKI!" I heard Haru's cries in the background.

"This is the result of your darkness." Talked the priestess again. "The feelings you have buried in your heart for so many years."

_This is my fault. If Aki dies, her blood will be in my hands. All because the secrets I have kept hidden..._

_Wait. That's it! That's the key!_

I slowly rose from the ground and smirked confidently.

"I'm sorry, miss. But playtime is over. You just gave me the answer to this whole shitty mess."

-Haru's POV-

A few seconds ago, Haniel had been kneeled in the ground, shaking and at the verge of crying. But now she stood there, confident as hell. What plan did she come up with? She turned around and looked right at me.

"Take Aki and begin healing her." She ordered. "I'll take care of the rest."

"But-" I tried to talk back to her.

"Haru. Do it." She ordered once more. Even if we don't pay much attention to the hierarchy thing in our clan, when someone from the main house says an order, we follow. So I took Aki and began healing her slowly.

That Muri chick took a step back. Looks like she was losing her confidence to Haniel.

"Like you said before," Haniel spoke. Her voice was loud and clear. The whole stadium had fallen silent. "These are my true feelings. You are right. I do feel weak and I don't think I can actually defeat Hao; but that won't keep me from trying. I decide how to deal with my own darkness, so you should just fuck off."

No matter how you see it, Haniel was incredible. Muri had anger spread through her delicate features. Once again she spoke.

"I-I'm the only one who c-can guide you to the path of light." Her voice was getting weaker by the second. This comment really pissed Haniel.

"Path of light? Don't make me laugh." Then with one hand, she raised the staff to the skies. The wings in her staff shone brightly with the afternoon sun. "I'll show you what real light looks like"

Then just like that, Haniel and Dai Rei Dou where surrounded by a blinding pillar of light that disappeared high into the sky.

-Ren's POV-

I used my arms to cover my eyes from the powerful light.

"W-what the hell is that?" Asked Horo Horo while doing the same as me.

Anna was standing next to me. She had dark sunglasses on and was watching directly to the arena. Her face, as usual, revealed nothing.

"Guys, you should look at your oracle bells. Right now." Chocolove said and we all followed.

"What the-" I mumbled.

"This amount of furyoku is...incredible." said Horo Horo. "Who exactly is that girl?"

It was an amazing power indeed. Minutes before, she looked so frail while kneeling on the floor. Made me want to stop this whole damn thing and bring her up here. But I, better than anyone, know what a fight represents to the participants.

"I might have misjudged her." admitted Anna. "She might actually be a threat to us."

"Looks like it." grinned Yoh.

The light in front of us vanished suddenly. It simply rose to the sky and was completely gone. Everyone stood up, trying to see what was happening with the shamans in the stadium. There was a surprised gasp among the crowd.

Something was off with the Dai Rei Dou team. What used to be that priestess' followers, where now crushed stone scattered around the stage. The priestess herself was lying lifelessly with her face to the ground. Haniel was the only one standing now. Well, kind of. She was definitely weakened and was using her staff as a cane for support. She was panting and her eyes where half closed.

"THIS IS AN INCREDIBLE OUTCOME, LADIES AND GENTLMEN!" screamed the patch official into the microphone. "THE DAI REI DOU WERE COMPLETLY WIPED OUT IN ONE SINGLE, BUT AMAZING, STRIKE!" The stadium exploded into cheers. "THE WINNERS OF THIS FIGHT ARE THE H-3!"

"Wait." announced Silva, as he stepped into the stage. "The team Dai Rei Dou committed fault by only having one single member."

Apparently, Muri used souls to poses status so they would fight along with her. Utterly pathetic. Well, they lost anyways.

"Looks like Haniel, from H-3, is having some technical difficulties." said the announcer once more. And he was right. Haniel was paler than snow and her knees were shaking. Then she began staggering back and forth. I stood up from my seat and screamed at the Haru guy:

"Catch her, you moron. She is about o pass out!" He reacted just in time to run to Haniel and catch her before her head hit the hard floor. Then Haru looked up at me and nodded.

"Well, that was an unexpected match." commented Manta.

"Her furyoku was, well, higher than mine..." said Horo Horo in disbelief. "She had the perfect image of a cute, but stubborn chick. Seems like she's got something to back up her stubbornness."

"But there is something odd about this." said Anna with her arms crossed. "It seems like she isn't even aware of her powers. We will have to use that as our advantage."

"I don't think there's need for that, Anna." replied Yoh.

"This is of no concern for me. I will head back." I announced as I stood from my seat and walked away.

I remember the time Haniel told me about not wanting to become shaman queen, but help the right person to get there. From my point of view, it is a completely senseless way of thinking. Isn't it natural for someone to want all the power?

I also remembered I haven't told anyone about this. Anna would probably be happy with the news. Should I tell them? Better not. I feel like that moment was something just between her and me. I'll keep it that way for a little longer...

"REN!" a voice interrupted my thinking.

"What do you want, Horo Horo?" I asked coldly. Seems like he followed my all the way from the stadium.

"God, I just wanted some company. You are such an a-hole."" He said.

"And I'm supposed to believe that crap? What do you really want?" I glared at him. Then he grinned slyly and elbowed me a couple of times.

"You got me. I actually want to talk to you about something."

"Go to someone else then. What do I look like? Your teenage best friend?" Then I walked past him.

"It's about Haniel."

I froze and turned around. "What about her?"

"Come on, man. Do you seriously think I haven't noticed?"

"Noticed what exactly?"

Horo Horo placed an arm around my shoulder and whispered into my ear.

"That you like her!"

What. The. Hell. I didn't even think twice before punching him in the face.

"That hurt, bastard! Just freaking admit it already!" He said as he rubbed his arm.

"Fine. I like her more than the other women I've ever known." I admitted. Saying it out loud was easier than I thought. Horo Horo just stared at me blankly.

"WHAT NOW?" I snapped.

"I never thought you would actually admit it." He said.

"First of all, I have not admitted to have any romantic feelings for her. And second of all, what kind of Tao wouldn't be man enough to admit what he feels?"

"Well, you're right about that second statement. But be careful, Ren. I might make a move on our dear Haniel." he warned teasingly. I snorted.

"For your own good, don't. You will just get your ego shattered." I answered with a smirk.

"Stupid..." he muttered before leaving.


	9. Chapter 8

**A NEW CHAPTER IS DONE! I can't even believe it myself XD Enjoy and review on your way out! Thanks 3**

I felt as if I had just woken up from a thousand year sleep. Every inch of my body was sore and stiff. The excuse of a bed in which I was lying was not helping, either. I struggled to sit up, and when I finally did, I had to lay back down before throwing up whatever I had in my stomach. God I felt shitty. Then I noticed the sound of slow breathings around me. It was Haru and Aki, sleeping soundly in some uncomfortable looking chairs. Purple bags under their eyes told me they hadn't been sleeping properly since a few days ago. Was it because of me?

"Haru, Aki. Wake up guys. Go sleep in the inn." I said softly. Haru began to open his eyes, but Aki just shifted a little and went right back to sleep.

"Haniel..." whispered Haru with a tired smile. "I'm glad you are up." He took a blanket from a shelf and placed it on top of his sister. Then moved his chair closer to me and sat back down.

"How long has it been?" I asked while stretching my arms a little.

"Two days." He answered with a chuckle. "You are quite a sleeping beauty."

"Funny. It feels like two millennia." I slumped. "So. Anything good happened while I was sleeping?"

"Nah. After your fight, the others seemed...outshone."

"Really." I tried to remember all I could about the fight, but truthfully I couldn't recall much. I just remember feeling pissed as hell, then a great flow of power, and finally blackness.

"Speaking of which," Haru leaned closer to me. "what was that attack all about? When have you been training?"

"Well, I kinda came up with it right at the spot."

"Are you serious?" Shouted Horo Horo as he walked into the room.

"Lower your voice, Horo Horo. This is a clinic, not a madhouse." Lectured Anna.

"Everyone!" I was surprised to see them visiting me. I sat up quickly, but once again I felt dizzy.

"Don't be reckless, Haniel! You are still pretty weak." Said Haru as he held me by the shoulders and lowered me slowly.

"So, how are you feeling?" Asked Yoh as he pushed through the crowd along with Horo Horo. Now they were both standing right next to me.

"I've been better." I replied.

"Where you serious about making up your attack? That's just too amazing." Horo Horo held one of my hands tightly. "We have to train together one of this days."

"Um, sure, I guess."

_SMACK!_

Two punches hit Horo Horo in each side of his head.

"Don't get too carried away, stupid." said Ren with his fist still up.

"Just what do you think you are holding." threatened Haru while rubbing his knuckles. Then a rain of insults and comebacks flooded the room. Suddenly, it became too noisy.

"Everyone! OUT!" I shouted. "Ren and Horo Horo, you guys are just too noisy. Haru put your swords away, please. And Ryu, I know you don't have anything to do with this, but your cologne is an insult to my senses. So could you all just leave?"

"Fine..." Everyone muttered while leaving. Horo Horo peeked through the door once again before leaving. "So. How about training in two days from now?"

But before I could answer, Haru grabbed him by the shoulder really hard.

"Horo Horo, how about we have a little chat?" He asked with a smile.

"O-okay." Replied Horo Horo as he tried to get loose from Haru's grip. I'm pretty sure I heard something crack.

Now it was only Aki and I in the room.

-Horo Horo's POV-

"So what do you wanna talk about? Oh, wait a sec. I have to tell everyone to go on without me. Since I'm already here I might as well get my shoulder checked. I'm pretty damn sure you broke it, asshole!"

Haru dragged me all the way to the waiting room while reducing my bones to dust.

"I'll just say this straight. Stay away from Haniel." He said. There was a death glare in his eyes.

"Come again?"

"You heard me. I don't know what your intentions are with her, but don't."

"Okay, Mr. All-that-and-a-bag-of-chips. Who the hell do you think you are to tell me what to do?"

"SHE IS MY FIANCE SO JUST BACK OFF."

For a second time, he lost me.

"Excuse me?" I'm pretty sure I heard wrong.

"That's right." He answered smugly.

"And does she knows?" I asked.

"N-not yet." He stuttered. "But she will, soon."

I burst in laughter.

"What's so damn funny?" He was angry.

"Holy shit, dude!" I was laughing so hard my stomach hurt. "When she finds out, she is going to-I don't even know what she's going to do."

"Shut up. You don't know what you're talking about." A vein in his forehead popped.

"Do me a favor. Before telling her, pack your stuff before hand, fugitive-style. You'll be lucky if she doesn't kill you before you get the chance to run away."

"She will accept it. I know it." It's like he was trying to convince himself.

"Are we talking about the same Haniel? I mean, she cares about you a lot, but she doesn't love you." I may not know a lot about love, but I have master's degree in rejection. Trust me, I know what I'm talking about.

"You don't know her the way I do for as long as I have. You don't know the first thing about her." He punched the wall so hard that his knuckles got engraved in the cement.

"Whatever, man. The outcome will still be the same. You just wait." And then I left.

_Poor bastard._

-Back to Haniel's POV-

After half and hour Haru came back to the room.

"What were you doing?" I asked innocently.

"N-nothing, just, you know, taking some air." he seemed agitated and nervous. Now that is suspicious.

"Haru, you never go out and _'take some air'_. What were you really up to?"

A sweat drop ran down his temple.

"Don't concern yourself with something like that. Where is Aki?"

"Why are you changing topics? You're freaking me out, Haru. This is not like you."

He stood there frozen for a minute, and then he turned around and sat next to me. He took a deep breath and swallowed.

"Haniel. There is something I have to tell you." He held both of my hands and looked at me straight in the eyes. Strands of black hair fell messily over his pretty face. _Wow, he is just too handsome._

"What is it?"

"Remember that time that we cancelled our engagement?" He began. "Well, it wasn't exactly cancelled."

Silence.

"That would be impossible, because then, we would be-"

"Engaged." he finished my sentence.

"That can't be. You need the approval of the main house for something like that." I shook my head.

"Your grandma accepted the engagement. She told you it was cancelled because you were still too young."

"Since how long have you known?" He just dropped his head. I raised his chin with one hand and asked him again. "Haru. Since when?"

"Since always."

"I can't believe this! I can't believe you! What was exactly your plan, Haru? Telling me right before the damn ceremony? Or maybe tie me down to the altar?"

"I'm so sorry, Haniel."

At this point I didn't really cared about my physical condition. I stood up from bed and stormed to the door. When I opened it as hard as I could, Aki was there, about to enter.

"Hey, you're up! Wait. What's wrong?" She asked.

"Why don't you ask my '_hubby_' over there?" I tried pronouncing hubby with all the hate I could.

"Hubby? What happened here?" Aki looked as confused as I looked angry.

"Leave me alone for a while." Then I slammed the door closed and left the clinic.

Maybe it was a bad idea to leave with only a white robe on. It barely covered my tights and it wasn't that thick. Whatever, I was trying to make a point back there.

I can't believe Haru would lie to me like that. He is the one I trust the most in this world. I thought about it over and over again for hours. When I realized, it was already getting dark. I made a small equation in my head.

Cold night + skimpy white robe = no way in hell.

So where do I go? I'm not going back to Haru, that's for sure. Well, looks like I'll be paying a visit to 'The Ren'.

After asking around a bit, I finally found their room. The lights inside were on, so they must be there.

_Knock, knock._

After a second, the door opened.

"What's up, Hani? What are you-wow, what are you wearing?" He blushed, which made me blush.

"Can I come in?" I asked while clearing my throat.

"Um, s-sure." Then he moved from the door so I could come in. Inside was warm and cozy. Chocolove was already asleep and Ren was sitting around shirtless with a towel hanging from his neck. He was drinking from a bottle of milk. When he noticed me he chocked.

"Hi?" I greeted while he coughed.

"W-what are you doing here?" He tried to catch his breath. "And what is that?" He referred to my outfit.

"Well, I came straight form the hospital and-"

"Whatever. Here. Cover yourself." He handed me a blanket from one of the beds. "Now, why are you out of the clinic?"

-Ren's POV-

Okay. Haniel visiting at night with that white robe on was the last thing I expected.

"Well, I left the clinic earlier and didn't return." she said while cuddling in the blanket I handed her. "Haru and I argued and things turned pretty bad."

"Argued about what?" I was more and more curious. Especially since it involves her and Haru.

"Um, well, today he told me that he is my...fiancé." she answered shyly.

I felt my stomach sink. Then I heard a loud cracking sound and realized I had just smashed the milk bottle I was holding.

"So that means that you and him are getting married?"

"Yeah right. When hell freezes over. Twice." She answered with a smug smile. I felt a little relieved. But her smile vanished and she had this sad expression I've never seen before in her. "I thought we were best friends. That he would tell me something big as this. I guess I was the only one who thought that way." A tear ran down her cheek. "And now I'm crying. Could I be any stupider?"

I dried her cheeks with the towel I had around my neck.

"Don't be stupid. Crying is normal for everyone." She seemed surprised by my gesture, but then softened her face and touched my hand softly.

"Thank you, Ren." She smiled sweetly. _Oh my God. I'm loosing it_.

After hours of talking, I learned a little about the ways of Haniel's family. Apparently, she is the heir of the main house. She was kind of forced to participate in the tournament and doesn't really like to fight.

But now everyone had fallen asleep, including Haniel, who was curled in a ball next to Horo Horo. He had an arm around her. I simply walked over and kicked him away from her, then covered her with a blanket.

_Fiancé, huh? _

_KNOCK, KNOCK_

More visits? I went to the door.

"What?" I asked before opening.

"Is Haniel here?" Asked a girl's voice.

"Who is asking?"

"Aki."

"Is your bastard brother with you?"

"No."

I opened the door and there she was.

"She was pretty upset." Was the first thing I said.

"Is she okay?"

"She's sleeping."

"Not anymore." Haniel had woken up and was standing a few feet behind me.

"Aki? What are you doing here?" Asked Haniel. Before anyone could answer, Aki threw herself to the floor and bowed in front of Haniel.

"Aki, please don't." Said Haniel softly.

"I, Akira, apologize for my brother's behavior." Said Aki firmly. Haniel kneeled down and grabbed her by the shoulders. "Stop it, Aki. This wasn't your fault."

"I'm so sorry, Haniel. The greatest lack of respect towards our lady is lying, and yet he-"

Haniel placed a finger on Aki's lips.

"Shut up. I'm fine now, so lets head back." Smiled Haniel. The both stood up and headed for the door.

"Oh, and Ren?" said Haniel before leaving.

"Hm?" She walked back and wrapped her arms around me.

"Thank you." She whispered.

On the exterior I might have seemed like a confident young man with confidence in what he was doing, but my insides were something like this: THISREALLEYHAPPENING?WHATTHEHELLDOIDONOW?

"I-t's f-fine." I said. I couldn't make coherent thoughts any more.

When she finally let go and left, I stood there for about five whole minutes, registering what just happened.

"Way to go lover boy." snickered Horo Horo from under his covers. "And by the way, nice kick you gave me back there."

"Humph." Then I went to sleep.

-Haniel's POV-

"So did Haru made you do this?" I interrogated.

"No. He kind of disappeared right after you left. He seemed really frustrated."

"He better be."

When we got back to the clinic Haru was at the door waiting for us.

"I'm glad you're back! Were where you? Are you okay?" He ran to me and hugged me.

"Wouldn't you like to know." I said as I moved away from him.

Aki stood there awkwardly.

"Um, I have to go to-you know, um. Whatever I'll leave you two alone." Then she pushed open the door and went in.

"Haniel."

"Haruto." It felt really weird using his real name.

"I know you think I did this just to take advantage of you."

"And did you?" I took another step back.

"Yes."

Well, I wasn't really expecting this kind of answer.

"But not for the motives you think. Look, Haniel. I've cared for you for the longest time. If there is a chance for me to prove that to you, by any means, I wouldn't hesitate to take it."

"Haru, I-"

"But do not worry. I called your grandmother and cancelled the engagement myself. Only under one condition. Promise you'll think about it until the end of the tournament. Promise you'll give 'us' a chance."

"Haru, I'm almost certain that I won't be able to think of you in the way you want me to. You're like a brother to me, and I'm sure you feel just the same way about me." I tried to calm him down.

"Just...promise." He insisted.

I thought about it for a moment.

"Fine, I will. But I can't assure you that-" He hugged me tightly. This hug felt more intimate that the others he has ever given me. Am I being self-conscious?

"Thank you." he whispered in my ear.

"Let's just go in."

For the next two days things went smoothly as before. There were almost no traces of my last fight and my strength was coming back slowly. Now I could finally return to the inn.

"So," Aki barged in into my room. "What are we doing tonight?" She sounded like we were normal teenage girls hanging out a Friday night.

"We are training with everyone at the woods, remember?" I answered.

"By everyone you mean The Ren and The Funbari Onsen team, rgiht?"

"You got it."

"Great. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get ready to kick ass tonight. Or get mine kicked. Which ever it is, I'm looking forward to it." The she skipped out of the room.

_Silly girl,_ I thought as I went down a small table to reach for my lost shoes.

"You should be careful when doing that. You can't be sure of who is watching." A voice startled me. I stood up quickly while still being under the table. You can imagine that I hit myself in the head pretty damn hard.

"Shit!" I rubbed my head. "What the hell, Hao? Being an asshole prevents you from using the door?"

He just gave his usual grin.

"Would you have answered the door if I had knocked?"

"You've got a point there." I opened the door for him. "Now leave. I'm busy."

He came closer and with a single kick he slammed the door shut.

"You won't be busy for my new proposal." He said.

"Whatever it is, my answer in still no." I answered before hearing him out.

"Oh, trust me, you just won't be able to say no." He smirked.

What he said next made me swallow my words.

**Cliffhanger! This is a little something for you to look forward to my next chapter, which is halfway done, by the way. Please review!**


	10. Chapter 9

**What's up guys? Here is the next chapter! Please enjoy and thanks for reading XD.**

**A/N: Today my mom told me I spent too much time writing these (which is complete lie btw) and limited my time on my laptop. "What the is wrong with you?" I asked her. She simply said that I'm going through a rebellious face and I'll come to understand her way of thinking soon. As if. Right now I'm going "over time limit" to write this chapter. **

**So mom, I have just one last thing to say: VIVA LA RESISTANCE!**

"Where is Haniel?" Asked Horo Horo impatiently. "It's past seven already. When are going to be able to train?"

"Relax, Horo Horo." Said Yoh calmly. "I'm sure she'll be here soon."

"It's weird, though. Haru and Aki arrived here half an hour ago."

"Could you two shut it already? She'll be here." snapped Ren, although he was feeling just as anxious. _Maybe something happened to her? It's better if we go and look for her, _he thought.

"I'll go look for her." Haru stood up from the ground.

"I'll go with!" said Aki as well.

But then everyone heard steps approaching. Two figures approached slowly.

"Haniel! We were so worried! Where were-." But everyone froze when the second figure came to light.

"Good night, everyone." greeted Hao. Immediately, everyone prepared for attack.

"What the hell did you do to her, bastard?" shouted Haru.

"Haniel, get away from him." said Ren.

"Wait." Yoh raised one hand. "Something is not right."

Haniel's face was blank. There were no feelings of anger, sadness, or anything. It's as if her heart had been frozen and just the outside remained.

"I believe Haniel has an announcement to make." Hao placed a hand on the girl's shoulder, but she shook it of right away.

There was a profound silence. Then Haniel said:

"I don't believe any of you are capable of becoming shaman king, so I decided to join Hao."

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU SAYING?" said Horo Horo.

"You are choosing him over us?" asked Chocolove, equally upset. Everyone was expecting some kind of reaction from the twins, but they just stood there. To everyone's surprise, Ren was the one to speak.

"Haniel," he said as he walked to her. "What are you thinking? This guy killed your parents!" But Haniel's expression was still the same as before. Ren grabbed her by the shoulders.

"SNAP OUT OF IT, DAMN IT!" he tried once again, but this time Haniel reacted. Only not in the way expected. In less than a second, her weapon was out and a scarlet line appeared on Ren's cheek. A drop of blood ran down his neck. As he was closer to her, he saw bruises in her neck, as if someone had grabbed her hard.

"What the-" he muttered, too shocked to say anything else.

"Don't try to stop me. I've already made my mind. Seems like I really can't trust you again, after all." She said while looking at Haru. "You twins are free to do whatever you want, but H-3 is no longer in the tournament." For a moment, it seemed like a sparkling tear ran down her cheek, but she turned around and began to walk away.

"You heard her, everyone. I'm looking forward to our match. If you make it that far, that is." Then he disappeared in the same direction as Haniel.

"This can't be happening." muttered Horo Horo.

"How can you two be this calm?" said Chocolove at the twins.

"Calm?" repeated Aki. Her fists were clenched together.

"Do we look calm to you?" Then in one single hit, Haru sent a tree flying twenty feet away.

"Why didn't you try to step her, then?" Ryu asked.

"Don't be stupid. Haniel has a reason for doing this. She would never go to Hao's side like this."

"That's right. And did you notice the bruises in her neck? They probably had a confrontation" Agreed Aki. "Just what did that son of a bitch is threatening her with?"

"We're going to find out. And when we do, there is no force in this world that will stop us from getting her back. But-" Haru said.

"But what?"

"We're going to need your itako's powers." finished Haru.

"Anna's?" Asked Yoh. "Oh, I see why."

Minutes later Haru and Aki had explained the situation to Anna, which agreed to help.

"Only remember that this is for Yoh' sake. Another powerful shaman on Hao's team wouldn't do any good for us." She said.

"Fine. Just do it." urged Aki.

Anna took off her bead necklace and extended it in front of her. She mumbled a few words and the said out loud:

"Ariel!" A cloud of mist flooded the room and seconds later, Haniel's spirit materialized in front of everyone. Aki was the first one to speak.

"What happened? What made Haniel do this?" She was at the verge of tears.

"My lady knew you would try this. She forbid me of saying anything." replied the spirit.

"Are you willing to let Haniel go through this suffering just to keep your word? And you call yourself her damn spirit?" Ren interfered.

"Master Ren, please calm down." said Bason.

But finally Ariel agreed to talk.

"It all happened a few hours ago, when Hao first appeared in my lady's room."

-Haniel's POV-

I deserve whatever comes my way. I hope they hate me now. That they won't come back for me. Thinking that I chose Hao over then is the best for everyone.

I buried my face in my hands and curled up in a ball. Tears were flowing non-stop from my eyes. The moment that I hurt Ren kept playing over and over in my head. The look of betrayal on everyone's face was tattooed to my memory. _Can't I just die already?_

-Back to everyone else-

"Hao has tried to make lady Haniel join him on other occasions before." Explained Ariel. "But this time was different. He came with a threat." Ariel began to remember as he told the story just as it happened.

_"After that last fight, I can't afford not to have you in my team. You will make a great addition to us. So I came here with a little...incentive." said Hao. Haniel just stood there, waiting for him to go on._

_"If you don't join me bye today, I will kill your teammates along with The Ren team. They are equally useless to me."_

_Haniel's blood was drained from her face. Her throat became dry and her breathing shallow._

_"You wouldn't" she mumbled._

_"Oh, trust me, I would. Of course, you will not be able to do anything to stop me."_

_"I'LL KILL YOU!" she lounged at him, but he disappeared right away, then appeared behind Haniel and grabbed her throat._

_"Ugh-" Flinched Haniel._

_"See? You're powerless against me. So, what will your choice be? Will you sacrifice everyone for your pride?" He released her and she fell on the ground._

_"I will go with you." said Haniel as tears stung her eyes. "But you will never, ever attack my friends. Do you understand?" _

_"We've got ourselves a deal, then." He forcefully grabbed Haniel's hand and planted a kiss right in her palm. "Let's see how this turns out." Then he left._

_A soon as the door closed, she collapsed on the floor._

_"My lady..." said a concerned spirit. "What are we going to do about this?"_

_"Nothing." she said. "If I move a finger, they are all in danger. You can't say a single word about what happened tonight. Got it?"_

_Ariel just nodded._

_"Now leave me alone for a second. I need a moment to swallow all my feeling before meeting them tonight."_

There was complete silence. Everybody was looking either at the floor or at Ariel.

"You should leave, now." And Anna released the Ariel.

"I beg you to do whatever you can to help lady Haniel, because she already gave everything she had to save you." Then he vanished.

"That's just like her." sobbed Aki.

"Why would she do that? She is not even in our team." said Chocolove. "Hey, Ren. Where do you think you're going?"

Ren was already at the door with his hand on the knob. Not far behind was Haru.

"Brother?" Asked Aki.

"What does it looks like I'm doing? I'll make Hao return Haniel to us." Haru said.

"For once, I'll agree with him. No one takes responsibility for me nor my team." Ren agreed.

"Stop." Said Anna. "You will just get yourselves killed. Haniel's effort will all go to waste. Yoh? Do you have a plan?"

Yoh grinned and stood from the ground.

"Kinda."

-Haniel's POV-

I didn't sleep that night. I felt anxious, edgy, sad, nauseous, angry, and many other things I can't even recognize.

"Good morning, lady Haniel." greeted Ariel.

"You disobeyed me, Ariel." I replied. "Now it will be far more dangerous for them. You should have let them think I left them by my own will."

"Your friends really care for you, and I doubt that they ever believed you left them willingly. Have some faith in them."

"Faith won't help them stay alive!" I banged the wall. Then I realized I was being a jerk. "Sorry for that. I just lost it for a second."

"Do not worry, my lady."

A little girl with an afro peeked through the door.

"Master Hao told me to call you for breakfast." she said.

"Leave." I said in acid voice. I would never hurt a kid, but I didn't know if I could hold any longer. The girl squeaked and left quickly. I took that opportunity to climb out the window.

"We're going for a walk, Ariel. Let's go."

I took the most deserted road I could find in order to avoid bumping into someone I knew. But I began to hear steps all around me.

"Lady Haniel..." warned Ariel.

"I know. Just keep walking."

We arrived to a clearing and finally the mysterious people revealed themselves. The first one to appear came out in a flash. He lounged at me and used some kind of gun to try and knock me down. I was able to block it with my staff, though.

"Heh. You fight just like a little girl." He mocked.

"I AM a girl. What's your excuse?"

We stood there for a minute, each of us pushing as hard as we could to defeat the other.

"Cebin." a familiar voice called from behind masked guy. 'Cebin' loosened his grip and walked back to where the rest of the group was.

"Jeanne." I said. "I see you took your dogs out for a walk. If I throw a stick, I wonder if they'll leave?"

"You." Said Marco. "So you finally decided to show your true colors and join Hao."

"I am really not in the mood for this. Why can't you just leave me alone?"

Everyone took out their guns and pointed them at me. I scanned everyone around me to calculate my chances against them. Then I noticed something new in their little group.

"Lyserg?" I asked.

"We meet once again, Haniel." He said.

"What are you doing with them? What about Yoh?"

"Yoh is a good person. But he is not the group I'm looking for to help me defeat Hao."

"And these people are? Oh my God I can't believe you."

"You should have joined them along with me. Instead, you chose to go with the one that killed you parents! Don't tell me you did that just to get power!"

"You better watch your words, jerk. You have no idea of what you're talking about. Guys like you are just trash."

"Everyone, stop." The coffin spoke. "Haniel is not doing this by her will, are you Haniel?"

"None of your business. I'm leaving." Yeah right, as if they would let me.

But they unexpectedly began to retreat.

"We will let you sort out your issues before giving you time to consider our offer one more time. Choose wisely, my dear Haniel."

"Are you sure about this, Holy Maiden?" Asked Marco when they we're all out of Haniel's hearing range.

"Of course, Marco. She possesses a real angel, after all." She said from inside the coffin. "But of course, if she refuses, we will have no choice but to eliminate her before she can choose wrong."

Lyserg was walking slowly behind, still thinking about his encounter with that girl which was so similar to him.

"We will if necessary." said Marco. None of them was aware that a certain Chinese boy was eavesdropping on their conversation.

_Haniel is around?_ He thought.

-Ren's POV-

"Master Ren, where are you going?"

"You heard them, Bason. Haniel is around here." I was lucky enough to run into the X-bastards while training.

I searched in the direction they had come from until I recognize a familiar flash of auburn among the trees.

"Haniel." I called.

"What are you doing here?" She asked without even turning around. Her voice was as cold as before, if not colder.

"No, Haniel. What are you doing?"

"I have already told. I made up my mind and I'm staying with Hao."

"Don't lie to yourself. You didn't left us by choice." I said. "Turn around and face me."

We both stood quite. Only the breeze running in between the trees was audible. Then, Haniel was gone.

"Wha-" I felt her presence just in time. I turned around and used my weapon as a shield as a golden staff tried to knock me down.

"Leave, Ren." She insisted.

She dropped her weapon and so did I. Suddenly she raised her hand and I closed my eyes, expecting a slap or a punch. But neither came. I just felt the soft touch of her fingertips on top of the cut she did to me before. I swear, she had the saddest and pained expression in her face.

"It's better if you hate me like everybody else." She said.

"No one hates you, stupid. And I'm not leaving you here."

She backed away from me slowly. Once again, she was wearing her cold mask.

"Why won't you just leave me alone?"

"I WON'T" I shouted. "I just..." I thought about what to say for a second. I could hear her running away and disappearing into the forest.

"...Love you too much." But she didn't get to hear that one last phrase.

**Please tell me what you think! :D **


	11. Chapter 10

I ran as fast as I could from the scene. If any o them ever met with me again, there could be serious trouble.

"Not a word about what just happened. Got it?" I asked Ariel.

"Of course, lady Haniel."

"Good. Ugh, going for a walk was the worst idea."

I was barely able to make it to my room before collapsing on the bed. I just remembered I haven't slept nor eaten for the past couple of days.

"Hello, Haniel." Greeted Hao from the door. I didn't answer.

"Get ready for tonight. Yoh has requested to see me and I'm taking you along. I have the feeling it has something to do with you."

"I'm not going."

Hao chuckled.

"Did you forget our deal already? Be ready to leave in one hour."

-No one's POV-

Ren slammed the door opened. Inside, everyone was sitting around, and the twins where whispering something to each other.

"Yoh, when is your 'plan' going to start, huh?" Asked Ren impatiently.

"As a matter of fact, soon. I requested to see Hao in about five minutes. We were just getting ready to leave." Yoh answered while stretching his legs.

"Then let's go." said Haru. He and his sister were already at the door.

When everyone arrived to the meeting point, Hao was already there. Haniel was standing a few feet in front of him, as if acting as a shield.

"So, Yoh. What is it that you want to talk about?" asked Hao with a smile.

"Damn you!" Shouted Aki while lounging for him. Not far behind was Haru, equally enraged.

Ren tightened his grip around his weapon, but Horo Horo stopped him.

"Don't. This is something they should work out on their own."

Haru's and Aki's weapons were about to connect with Hao, but a sudden flash of light pushed the both back before they could reach him.

"Ugh." Groaned Aki, while getting on her feet again. "What the-"

When the dust cleared up, everyone saw what caused the sudden impact. It was Haniel, standing right in front of Hao with her staff out.

"Haniel..." whispered Haru. But he got back up and tried to attack once again. Unfortunately, Haniel stopped him once again. The twins tried getting through her several times, but it seemed like Haniel was always two steps ahead.

"What's going on? Why is she protecting him?" Asked Chocolove from the back.

"Can't you see?" Answered Anna with her arms crossed. "She is doing it to help the twins. If she fails to protect Hao, the twins will have a confrontation with him. And if they do, they'll die for sure." Then she turned to Yoh. "It's time."

He just nodded and took a step forward. "Stop this." he said.

Everyone froze in place.

"Hao, I have something to say." Yoh said.

"Go on." urged Hao.

"If you do not release Haniel, I will withdraw from the tournament."

Haniel's eyes widened. Hope was building up inside her. She turned around to see Hao's answer.

"Fine." Agreed Hao with a smile. "I was waiting to see how long it would take for you to try and get her back. I must say you took longer than I thought. Oh well, I better go back." Then he took flight and disappeared into the night.

"Why..." murmured Haniel as she walked to the twins. "What the hell were you thinking? What if he just decided to kill you all? YOU COULD HAVE DIED JUST NOW!" Then her kneed gave out and she fell to the ground.

"You're worth it." They both answered at the same time. They each grabbed on of her arms and helped her up. Then she walked to Ren and wrapped her arms around him.

"I am so sorry..." she whispered. Unlike the last time, Ren returned the hug. "Do not worry about it. It's okay. You're okay now." Then he felt everyone's eyes on him and he let go nervously. She just smiled.

Everyone gathered around Haniel to see if she was fine. Horo Horo tried to hug her, but Haru stood between them, making it impossible for him to get closer than a foot from her.

"Let's go, guys." She said to the twins. "And Yoh. Thank you so much. I owe you big time."

Haru and Aki placed and arm around Haniel and walked away with her.

When they were far away from everyone, Haniel halted suddenly.

"Guys." She said.

"What is it?" They both asked.

"From now on, you're staying as far away from Hao as possible. No matter the circumstances."

"Why are you saying this, Haniel? What about you?"

"I'll be the one to bring him down. Even if I have to make it to the final round of the tournament."

"But you said-" Aki said.

"I know what I said, Aki. But things are different now. He used me back there and threatened to kill you. Now it is way more than personal."

"Come on, Haniel. You can't be serious." said Haru. "I mean, are you sure you know what you're getting yourself into? The shaman fight is not a game."

"Do you think I don't know that?" I know better than anyone what I have to lose..."

"Look, Haniel. We know what you are going through, but you are not thinking straight!"

"I agree with Aki."

"Akira, Haruto," Haniel turned really serious. "How many parents have you lost?"

Silence.

"That's right. You are my family now. I can't lose you, guys. I just wouldn't bare it."

The whole way back was silent.

Back at the inn, Haniel felt right asleep. She could finally close her tired eyes. The twins went to bed at the same time, but instead of falling asleep, they waited for Haniel to lose consciousness before slipping silently from the room.

"So, what do we do now?" Asked Aki. They were talking quietly in the hallway.

"It's coming true. The prophecy, I mean." Replied Haru while rubbing his temples. "It's too dangerous."

"Do you think she suspects anything about the real prophecy?"

"I don't think so. She just knows what grandma told her."

They didn't noticed Yoh and Ren walking into their conversation.

"What prophecy are you talking about?" Asked Yoh.

Haru and Aki both gave a startled jump.

"W-what are you doing here?" stuttered Haru.

"We came to see how she was doing, but accidentally heard you talking and..." Yoh tried to explain.

"What exactly were you talking about?" Asked Ren.

The twins looked at each other, as if deciding to tell them or not.

"Fine. Since you saved her earlier, we will talk." Sighted Aki.

"You remember that Haniel is the child of our family's prophecy, right?"

They both nodded.

"Well, you only know half of it." Finished Haru. "At first we didn't concerned much about it, since she wasn't planning on making it to the final round of the tournament. But after the 'incident' with Hao, she is dead serious about making it all the way just to defeat him."

"That doesn't sound so bad..." mentioned Yoh.

"You don't get it. According to the prophecy, Haniel will have a major fight against Hao. And if she defeats him..." Aki's voice broke at the last sentence.

"If she defeats him WHAT?" Urged Ren. He was suddenly felt the heavy atmosphere.

"If she wins, there is a price to pay." Haru finished, while wrapping his arm around his sister. "She will pay with her life."

Ren felt as if he had been punch in the gut.

"Whoa, are you sure about that?" Asked Yoh.

"Everything in the prophecy has come true so far." Sobbed Aki.

*CLICK*

"Did you guys heard that?" Haru said while looking around suspiciously.

"Heard what?" Aki tried to listen, but heard nothing.

"It sounded like the room's door closed just now."

"Do you think it was Haniel?" Aki panicked.

"No. She was asleep when we left..."

"So what are you planning to do about the prophecy?" Asked Yoh.

"Easy." Answered Ren. "We don't let her win. As simple as that."

Haru chuckled.

"What is so damn funny?" Ren snapped.

"Do you seriously expect it to be so easy? Haniel is stronger than any of you suspect. She has always been."

"I don't see you coming up with a better idea, asshole."

Haru tightened his fists.

"Look, bastard. If there is any chance to stop the prophecy from coming true, I wouldn't hesitate to take it. Even if it costs my life."

Ren walked to Haru and smashed him against the wall.

"That makes two of us." He said low enough for only Haru to hear.

"Ren..." Said Yoh. "We're not here to look for trouble."

Ren released Haru and headed for the exit.

"Sorry about that." Smiled Yoh. "He is just really concerned about Hani. I've never seen him act like that for anyone before. Well, I better go after him. See ya!" Then Yoh left in the same direction Ren did seconds ago.

"I'm sorry to say this, Haru, but Ren's plan wasn't such a bad idea." Aki said.

"I know, stupid. I just hate to see how much he cares for her." Replied Haru as he rubbed the back of his head.

-Hainel's POV-

_"If she wins, there is a price to pay. She will pay with her life" _

Haru's words kept spinning in my head. I heard them walking out of the room and decided to follow them, but stopped at the door when I heard they were talking about some pretty important stuff.

Now it turns out I'm destined to die? I was born for this?

I took a few deep breaths and pulled the covers over my head. Strangely, I felt kind of relieved. I mean, I was a little angry about the fact that everyone seems to be hiding something from me, but now I knew that if someone were to die, it would be me and not the twins.

So what to do now?

Should I just quit the tournament? Of course not. If I have to give my life in order to kill that bastard, then so be it. And with this thought, I fell asleep.

That night I dreamt with my mom again. But this time I could only hear a single phrase. _Remember, Haniel, revenge never helped anyone._

I woke up in a cold sweat and gasping for air.

Haru and Aki weren't in the room anymore and his beds where made. They must have left early this morning. Fine, I feel like being alone today, anyways.

It took me a whole hour to get out of bed and dress up. I decided to skip breakfast and just head out to town.

As usual, the streets were packed with people, but less than before. The shaman tournament has obviously reduced the shaman population. I was so lost in thought that I didn't notice when I bumped into someone.

"I'm sorry about that." I apologized to the stranger.

"Not at all, young lady." answered the man. He had a bird mask over his face and a long brown ponytail. Even if I couldn't see his face, he felt kind of familiar.

"Have I seen you before?" I asked.

"I think I would remember, but maybe you know my son, Asakura Yoh." The man said. "And you would be?"

"Chikako Haniel." I answered politley. So another Asakura, huh. This used to be my family's enemy...

"A Chikako, huh. Funny meeting the heir of the former enemy of the Asakura. Are you aiming to become shaman king?"

"Not really," I answered truthfully. "I have my reasons."

"That wouldn't be defeating Hao, right?" He asked.

I just stayed silent.

"Guess I am right. Don't worry; I'm not here to judge you. I know your reason for hating him."

"You do?"

"That's right. Hao is my other son, afterall."

Did I heard right? Has is his son. Does that means that Yoh and Hao are...brothers?

"You must be thinking about the relation between Yoh and Hao, am I right?"

"As a matter of fact, yes. He never said anything about it..." I trailed off, thinking how much they look alike.

"Are you angry?"

"Not, really. Just because they are brothers doesn't mean they are the same person."

The man chuckled lightly.

"I'm glad to hear that. Oh, and my name is Asakura Mikihisa, by the way."

"Nice to meet you, Mikihisa." I extended my hand for him to shake, but he just kept staring down at me.

"Um, Mikihisa? This is becoming a little awkward, so if you'll excuse me-"

"How about I double your chances of defeating Hao?" He said suddenly.

"What did you say?" I asked.

"That's right. Train with me three days and I can assure you that you will be twice as strong."

"Why are you helping me defeat your son?" I asked.

"Just because." he answered. Should I trust an Asakura? Well, I already hang out with his son so...

"Fine, I'll do it. When and where?"

"Tomorrow at 5:00 a.m. right here. Oh, and I must warn you that my trainings are no child's game."

I smirked. "Is this a challenge?" I asked defiantly.

"Take it as you like." He said before disappearing into thin air.

"Asakura Mikihisa, huh? We'll see what you're made of."


	12. Chapter 11

"YOH!" Haru kicked open Yoh's room. "Would you care to explain this?" Then he shoved a piece of paper in Yoh's forehead.

The small piece of paper had a short sentence written in Haniel's ugly ass handwriting.

_'Went to train for three days with Yoh's dad.' _It said

"She left with dad?" Yoh said as he inspected the note. "Well, that's not good..." He muttered.

"Bring her back, then!" Aki demanded.

"I-I'm sorry, but I don't really know where he could be." He apologized while rubbing the back of his head.

"I don't give a shit. You know damn well about the prophecy. Making her stronger will not help at all!"

No one noticed Anna leaning against the door.

"I don't know what's going on with your dear Haniel, but this is not Yoh's problem. Fix it yourself because Yoh has training to do."

Yoh groaned, anticipating the hell he is about to go through.

"Sorry guys." He said before leaving behind Anna.

-Back to Haniel-

"M-Mikihisa," Haniel panted. She was covered in sweat from head to toe. "We have been walking for decades. Are we there yet?" She leaned against a tree to catch her breath.

"We are not. What? Tired already?" Replied Mikihisa, who didn't had a single drop a sweat in his body.

"No way." Haniel lied. "Just wondering..."

Two hours later, they finally arrived to a clearing in the middle of the woods, where Haniel collapsed instantly. After resting for a bit, she turned to Mikihisa, who was building a fire a few feet from her.

"So when does training start?" She asked excitedly. The idea of being twice as strong as she is now made her heart skip a beat.

"Training? What training?" Replied Mikihisa.

"Oh, come on. Get serious." Chuckled Haniel, but there was not a trace of humor in the man's face. Her eyes darkened.

"I see what you're doing here." She said angrily. "You plan on finishing me here in the woods so I can't kill your dear son Hao. Well, too bad cause I'm going back now."

Before she could leave, Mikihisa said:

"Wait, girl. I admit I didn't brought you here to train, but for a greater reason."

"And what is that, you lying little-"

"To think." Answered Mikihisa. "Think about what you're about to do."

"This is bullshit. I'm leaving." Scowled Haniel.

"Let me show you something. If you want to leave after that, then I won't stop you." He offered.

Haniel thought about it for a minute, but finally nodded her head.

Mikihisa placed his hands on Haniel's temples and breathed in.

"What you're about to see is only meant for your eyes. Watch carefully."

"Watch what? Hey, where do you think you're touching-" But then her mind went blank and her body limp. She could feel Mikihisa's power inside her head, but something else was there. A warm sensation that, even though she had never felt before, felt so familiar.

Then she was teleported to a dark room lit only by candles. In the middle of the room sat three people. Mikihisa and both of Haniel's parents. They were talking in hush voices, which made Haniel believe that their meeting was secret.

"Believe me, it is not easy for us to talk to a member of the Asakura clan. This is only for Haniel." Said Haniel's dad firmly.

"We believe that you are the only one who can pass on this message to her." The man's wife said in a softer voice.

Mikihisa just nodded. "Go on."

Both parents closed their eyes.

"Haniel, if you ever get to hear this, there is something you should know about us, the Chikako clan." Began the father.

"This may not be easy, but we trust you, even though you are not even born yet." The mother said. "Our clan committed an unforgivable crime in the past. Our ancestors shared Hao's ideals in his past life, and they fought side by side to put an end to humans."

"When Hao was defeated, the Great Spirit predicted a prophecy for one of the future generations in our clan. We would pay by offering the life of a girl to defeat Hao once again." Continued her husband. "Hao saw this as treason and will surely go after you when you're born, but do not worry, because we will protect you. We are extremely sorry that you have to carry that burden."

"In the future, you will be forced to make a decision that will change your life drastically. Be strong, my child, because you have the power to change the prophecy and live on a life you can be proud of. Revenge is just a disease that withers one's heart. Please, do not choose hate over hope, like our ancestors did in the past. You are more than that." The mother said with tears already running down her cheeks.

Then the whole scene disappeared and Haniel was back in the woods. She had huge tears running down her face, but she couldn't move an inch.

"Are you okay?" Asked Mikihisa with genuine concern. "I believe that was a little nerve wracking, but I promise your parents I would do everything in my power to keep you in the right path."

Haniel laughed grimly.

"So I am paying for my ancestors' mistakes? That's just freaking amazing! So here I am about to give my life to Hao in a silver tray just because the older generations where basically made up of assholes?" She was screaming now.

Then something unexpected happened. The man in front of her raised her hand and slapped her across the face

"You could get arrested for child abuse you know?"

"Get a hold of yourself. You're not the only one who has ever had a tragic past, you know? I tried to kill one of my sons and failed. Now I have to watch them fight to death against each other. You know Anna? She went through hell when she has just a girl. Do you see her whining and feeling sorry for herself?"

Haniel shook her head while holding her cheek.

"That's right. Most shamans in this competition have had horrible pasts, but they still have their heads held up high because they believe in a better future. Maybe you should try and learn a little form them." Then Mikihisa turned around and began to walk away. "I expected better from the daughter of such great shamans." Then he disappeared.

"Argh." Haniel groaned in frustration. Then she took her staff out and began to swing it around like crazy, beating up an invisible enemy.

"What *swing* the hell *swing* is wrong with HIM? *swing*." Her little "fight" went on for hours. When she didn't have the strength to swing even one more time she collapsed into the soft grass. She felt as bad as before, only much more tired.

"Ariel." Haniel called.

"My lady?" The spirit appeared.

"Do you think I'm doing the wrong thing?" Haniel asked. "Should I just...give up this fight?"

"My lady, I don't think that abandoning the fight is giving up." The angel spoke wisely. "It's true that you have a reason to despise Hao, but leaving all that behind is what really takes strength. I do not know what you saw through master Mikihisa's power, but I ask you to think everything over before making a decision you might regret later on."

Haniel rolled on one of her sides and sighted.

"Smart ass." She muttered to Ariel.

"I-I'm sorry, I was merely answering your question." Replied Ariel apologetically.

"I was kidding, idiot." Then she closed her eyes and began to drift away. "Thank you, Ariel."

Ariel smiled while watching Haniel slowly falling asleep.

"You're welcome, my lady."

-At "The Ren" inn room-

"It been TWO days and Haniel is still gone!" Said Haru as he banged his head against a wall.

"It's logical, idiot. The note said three days. Can you even count that far?" Horo Horo said from the other side of the room. "You should just relax and wait patiently for her to come-" But he was interrupted when the dining table fell right over his head.

Everyone turned to look at the culprit, expecting it to be Haru, but it was no other than Ren who was standing right next to where the table should be.

"Sorry, my hand slipped." He said calmly.

"Oh it's okay. It could happen to any of us." Laughed Horo Horo, as he removed small pieces of wood from his jacket. "AS IF YOU MORON! Your hand slipped? Then watch as my fist slips up your-"

"SILENCE!" Shouted Haru. The room fell quiet. "If she doesn't come back by tonight, I'm going to get her. I don't care if she is training in the moon; I'm bringing her back."

"Bringing who back?" Asked Haniel from behind. She was sitting in a corner flipping through a magazine.

"Haniel." Answered Haru without even turning around. "Haven't you been listening to anything I've said so far?"

"Oh okay. Good luck with that." Haniel said back.

Silence.

Then suddenly everyone turned around. Expressions of shock and confusion were in everyone's face.

Haniel gasped dramatically. "Ohmygawd! Haniel what are you doing here?" She said in a overly fake tone. Then she answered to herself. "Oh, I've been here for a while. Thanks for noticing." She said sweetly.

"What-?" Horo Horo asked.

"Since when have-" Chocolove muttered.

"You shouldn't scare us like that!" Aki shouted and ran to hug Haniel.

"Yeah, sorry and stuff." She said in a not-so-apologetically tone. "I left a note, didn't I?"

"Yeah, but, I mean-" Said Aki.

"I just went to train. Is there something wrong with me getting stronger?" Haniel asked. She was kind of angry at the twins for hiding the true prophecy from her. Why not play with them a little? "So?" She urged for an answer.

"No, nothing at all." Muttered Aki.

"I thought so as well. Okay, see you guys at dinner!" Then Haniel skipped out of the room.

"She knows." Was the first thing Haru said as soon as Haniel left.

"Are you sure about that?" Asked Yoh.

"Of course I'm sure. I've known her forever. She may not know the real prophecy, but she at least knows we're hiding something."

"Damn it." Said Aki.

"What prophecy? Are you guys keeping something from us?" Asked Horo Horo and Chocolove.

"Annoying little-" Whispered Ren. "You don't need to know anything about her." He said a little louder.

"Someone is getting defensive..." Teased Horo Horo.

"I'm NOT defensive." Ren shouted back.

"Okay, everyone chill." Aki stood between them. "Fine, everyone knows already so we might as well let you guys into the little secret."

Then she continued to explain everything to the goofy pair, who just stood there with their eyes and mouth wide open.

"So what if she knows? Maybe if she is aware she could die then she will withdraw from the competition." Said Ren.

"As if." Snorted Aki. "She may not look like it, but Haniel is prideful to the core. Something like death isn't going to stop her."

"Maybe we can keep the secret for a little longer?" Offered Haru.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

_We'll see about that..._Thought Haniel, who instead of going to her room stayed next to the door.

-That night after dinner-

"I...can't take...anymore...Chinese food..." Wailed Horo Horo with his plates untouched. On the other hand Ren had already cleaned his from any remaining food.

"Your underdeveloped brain can't even tell good food from the junk you usually eat." He said as he put down his chopsticks.

"It's actually...very good!" Haniel said while asking for a second serving. "I've never had Chinese food before!"

Ren smirked at Haru in triumph. _Heard that? She likes it. _

Haru thought back_. Don't get too carried away you cocky brat._

"Woa! That was great!" Smiled Yoh while rubbing his belly.

"Humph. You won't be that happy when I make you sweat does dumplings tomorrow." Said Anna.

"Anna..." Groaned Yoh in response.

Everyone was making their way back to their respective rooms after the huge meal. When the H-3 finally made it back to theirs, Haniel walked to Haru while Aki was taking a bath.

"Haru..." Said Haniel.

"What is it?" He answered.

"Are you still angry at me for leaving?" Haniel asked innocently.

"I had already forgotten about that, idiot. Why are you asking so suddenly?"

"No reason. I was just wondering. You would tell me if anything was bothering you, right? I mean, there are no secrets between us." Haniel smiled a little. She could already see guilt building up in Haru's features'. She laughed inwardly.

"O-Of course n-not, Haniel."

She stared at him long and hard for a while. For one second, Haru thought he had been caught.

"Okay! That's everything I wanted to know."

He sighted in relief.

"Haniel?" Called Haru.

"What?" She answered.

"Did you really get stronger?"

"Who knows? Maybe I did maybe I didn't." She chuckled.

*BEEP*BEEP*BEEP*

"The oracle bell?" Asked Aki when she stepped out of the bathroom. "Looks like we have a fight tomorrow!"

"It's been so long since our last fight..." Sighted Haniel. "Looks like you'll have your answer tomorrow." She said to Haru.

"Looks like it..." He muttered, wishing for tomorrow never to arrive.

That night, Haniel couldn't even sleep. Her mind was filled with the visions Mikihisa had shown her before.

_So what if I die? It's not like I'm having everyone involved in this fight. _

But she knew deep inside that if she gets into a tough situation, the twins would not think twice about helping her until the end.

_Am I choosing hate over hope? Am I making the same mistake as my ancestors did? Ugh, this is just too confusing..._

And with that last thought she fell asleep.

-Haniel's POV-

"HANIEL!" I heard in the distance. "WAKE UP ALREADY!"

"The fight!" I suddenly remembered.

"That's right. Haru already left. We'll be late if you don't move now!"

"I'm up already. God..." I dragged myself to the bathroom and changed quickly. In less than three minutes, Aki and I were already on our way to the stadium.

"So who are we fighting anyway?" I asked.

"The X-II." Said Aki with no humor in her voice.

"What? One of the little goddess-wannabe's groupies? This ought to be interesting..."

-At the stadium-

"Come on guys...where the hell are you?" murmured Haru.

He has been standing in his side of the stadium for almost five minutes now. On the other side the X-II stood patiently. Their white uniforms and stoic faces gave them a peculiar air of superiority; and Haru was getting sick of it.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!" Announced the referee. "IF THE OTHER TWO MEMBERS OF H-3 ARE NOT HERE IN THE NEXT MINUTE, THE WHOLE TEAM WILL BE DISQUALIFIED."

"_Where is she?"_ thought Ren impatiently.

"Well, unless they want to be disqualified they should be running their asses off." Chocolove said.

"If they don't make it time it's their own fault. Want kind of commitment do they have?" Commented Anna.

"Miss Anna..." said Tamao nervously.

"ONLY 30 SECONDS REMAINING, FOLKS" Shouted the announcer.

"W-wait!"

Everyone turned their heads to see Haniel and Aki running for the arena. When they finally made it they fell to their knees panting furiously.

"Oh God, I've never ran so fast before. I'm too old for this." Whispered Haniel.

Haru came from behind and slapped both girls in the head.

"What where you guys thinking? We could have been disqualified!"

"Chill, would ya? We made it so whatever." Aki hit his brother back.

Everyone in the crowd let out a sight of relief.

"LOOKS LIKE THE BATTLE IS ON, FOLKS! GET READY TO RUMBLE!"

"G-give just two minutes to catch my breath. Wait. Is that guy pointing me with a grenade launcher?" Haniel asked in disbelief.

"Move, stupid!" Haru pushed her to the ground just in time. The shot barely grazed her hair.

"Everyone okay?" Asked Aki.

"Wow. Looks like someone is in a hurry." murmured Haniel. "Fine by me then. Haru, Aki, are you guys ready?"

Aki snorted. "I was born ready, sweetie."

Haru's replay was just a cocky little smirk.

_If they were planning on making us loose on purpose, they definitely made a change of plans. When it came to fights, the twins' mind just focuses on winning._ Thought Haniel.

"GO!" Aki launched forward so fast that no one was able to tell where she was anymore. After a few moments, Aki materialized again, right in front of grenade-launcher guy, and with a graceful twirl, she kicked him to the ground.

"Way to go, Aki!" Horo Horo cheered from the audience.

"Show off..." said Haru. "I'm not letting my baby sister beat me on this one."

"Oh, but I will." Chuckled Aki, who was suddenly right next to us.

"Um, guys? That isn't looking too good." Pointed Haniel towards their oponents.

The three X-Laws were pointing their fire weapons right to them, and slowly, three divine figures appeared behind them, as if waiting to attack along with their shots.

"Lady Haniel..." Whispered Ariel from within the staff.

"What is it?"

"There is something wrong with their angels." The spirit whispered.

"Wrong? what do you mean by that?"

"It's like their...fake or something?"

"Fake? What are you-" But talking time was over.

"INCOMING!" Shouted Haru.

The twins and Haniel all jumped at the same time, but the explosion reached them and landed them on the floor.

"So powerful..." Said Aki as they all came back to their feet.

"Okay, it's time to get serious." Haniel rised Her staff to the sky. "Touch of the Thunder God!"

Lighting and thunder began to fall from the sky like rain and Haniel smiled, pleased.

But her smiled vanished when the dust cloud cleared up and the three opponents stood there. There where a few scratches here and there, but the attack didn't do any real damage.

"What? My attack was useless!"

_Can we really defeat them?_ thought Haniel.

"Did they just shoot their angles at us?" Asked Aki.

"Seems like it. Good thing they missed us by a sec." Answered Haru.

"A good thing? Are you serious? They were millimeters away from blowing us from here to mars!" Shouted Haniel.

"But they didn't! That's why it is a good thing!"

"Guys, we're in a fight here, remember?"

"Yeah, thanks Aki for the memo."

"OKAY! Let's all calm down and analyze this...INCOMING!"


End file.
